Dirty Virus
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke hanyalah bahan eksperimen sebagai persenjataan biologi pemerintah jepang, bertemu dengan Naruto yang termasuk golongan pemuda biasa. Tetapi benarkah Naruto hanya seorang warga sipil biasa? Kerumitan sci-fic bertemu dengan romantisme di abad modern akan terungkap bersama hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Warn: YAOI, Sci-Fic, Rated M for Mature and Sexual Content. Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tokyo****—****Oktober, 3074_**

Biotechnology Network INC adalah perusahaan penyedia jasa telekomunikasi terbesar di Jepang. Dengan kekuatan jaringan dan sistem informasi yang mereka punya, perusahaan tersebut merupakan pemegang 'jantung' dunia dalam bidang teknologi. Bahkan kekuasaan mereka sudah merambah di belahan pulau lain di era_ robotic_ ini. Tetapi bukan itu saja yang membuat perusahaan ini hebat, melainkan Biotechnology Network INC juga merupakan badan militer pemerintah sebagai wadah laboratorium '**rahasia**' yang digunakan untuk persenjataan biologis.

.

Sore ini, kantor pusat Biotechnology Network INC yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo sangat tidak biasa. Beberapa pegawai di bagian _system control_ terlihat panik dengan raut wajah cemas. Mata mereka terus memandang layar 3D yang menampilkan beberapa denah perusahaan mereka.

Cetak biru yang berbentuk 3D tersebut berputar dengan lambat memperlihatkan satu titik merah yang berkelip di suatu sudut ruangan.

.

"Status—?" Tanya seorang pria yang berada di tengah ruangan yang sibuk mengamati layar transparan lain yang memperlihatkan sebuah kode _matriks_.

Seorang wanita berpakaian jas laboratorium yang memiliki '_name tag_' Tsunade berdiri disebelahnya sambil berdehem tegang.

"Sampel kabur. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Kami sudah menutup seluruh area jalan keluar." Jawabnya tegas walaupun samar-samar terdengar nada tidak yakin.

"Tsunade-san, seharusnya kau mengerti apa pekerjaanmu disini bukan?" Tegas pria itu lagi.

Wanita yang tadi bersuara hanya diam seribu bahasa. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Aku tahu—aku sangat ceroboh kali ini." Jawab Tsunade lagi sambil mencengkram lembaran kertas di tangannya dengan kuat.

Pria paruh baya tadi hanya mendesah pelan, "Bagian kepala laboratorium adalah jabatanmu dengan Orochimaru. Hanya karena masalah sepele, kalian bertengkar dan lalai dalam mengawasi sampel?—memalukan." Tegas suara yang kini beralih menatap denah 3D perusahannya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Titik merah yang berada di sudut ruangan masih tidak bergerak.

Tsunade berkerut protes, dia menggebrak meja utama dengan kasar, "Jangan menyalahkanku!—Orochimaru yang membuat semua berantakan! Kau harusnya tahu itu, Jiraiya!" Seru Tsunade lagi.

Pria yang dipanggil Jiraiya hanya mendengus kesal. Pikirannya pusing dengan masalah dibagian _system computer_ dan kini, kaburnya sampel laboratorium membuat otaknya harus bekerja dua kali lipat.

"Aku tidak peduli pertengkaran kalian berdua tentang apa, dan aku tidak mau tahu, bagaimanapun juga sampel harus kembali ke sel nya." Jelas Jiraiya lagi sambil menatap tajam Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang berdiri kaku di pojok ruangan.

Sebelum wanita dan pria pecinta ular itu menjawab, sebuah teriakan membuat mereka berdua berpaling.

Seorang wanita yang memakai jas putih khas laboratorium berteriak panik, "Sampel Kabur! Hanya Gelang ID nya Saja Yang Tertinggal!" Katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelang kepada Jiraiya.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap gelang dan titik merah di denah 3D secara bergantian. Titik merah itu berkelip tepat dimana mereka sekarang berada.

Jiraiya menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, "Hubungi pemerintah Jepang sekarang. Katakan bahwa—" Jiraiya meneguk air liurnya yang tercekat, "—Senjata biologis pemerintah telah kabur."

Tsunade mengangguk cemas kemudian beralih menuju salah satu layar _computer_ utama. Tangannya menyentuh _screen computer_ kemudian memasukkan beberapa kode, "Jiraiya-san—_ID name_ nya?"

Jiraiya melirik gelang ID yang berada ditangannya, "Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, Out Of Character, Sci-fic dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

* * *

**Dirty Virus  
**

**.**

**~ By: CrowCakes ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda terlihat berlarian dari kejaran beberapa satuan polisi yang berseragam lengkap dengan persenjataan laser yang telah dimodifikasi.

Salah seorang polisi terlihat berlari menuju ke arah komandannya, "Lapor!—Target menghilang!" Serunya sambil bersikap penuh hormat.

Sang komandan berdecak kesal.

"Telusuri area ini dan area pinggiran lainnya! Jangan sampai dia kabur!"

Serentak anak buahnya berteriak 'Siap!' dengan keras, kemudian disusul langkah-langkah tegap yang mulai mencari seorang buronan pemerintah.

.

.

Sepasang mata pemuda yang bersembunyi di area pembuangan berbentuk slinder lorong yang gelap dan bau hanya menatap mereka dengan tajam. Baju hijau khas pasien operasi masih melekat di badannya, hanya saja kini berlumuran lumpur dan tanah. Kakinya yang gemetaran terduduk lemas di batu dingin pembuangan itu. Napasnya yang tadinya terengah-engah kini mulai normal seiring berlalunya beberapa orang yang menyebut diri mereka polisi.

Satuan polisi dikerahkan oleh pemerintah Jepang untuk mencari 'senjata biologis' mereka yang kabur dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan kota metropolitan yang _modern_ dengan beberapa robot dan _technology_ lainnya yang berterbangan di udara. Sayangnya, pencarian polisi tersebut bernilai **NOL** besar!

Sang komandan menekan tombol di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian sebuah layar kecil transparan muncul dengan wajah Jiraiya yang terlihat cemas.

"Bagaimana statusnya?" Tanya Jiraiya tanpa perlu berbasa basi.

Sang komandan kepolisan itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Target menghilang, kami sudah mencarinya hingga pinggiran kota dan—"

"Cukup!—Kembali ke markas!" Potong Jiraiya tanpa memberikan kesempatan polisi itu untuk beralasan.

Sang komandan hanya mengangguk paham kemudian beralih menuju para anak buahnya.

"Kita pergi!" Serunya memberi perintah yang disambut teriakan 'SIAP!' dari seluruh anak buahnya.

.

.

.

**_Tokyo, pukul 08.00 Malam_**

**.**

Seorang cowok pirang yang memiliki ID Uzumaki Naruto yang tertempel di gelang pada pergelangan tangannya terlihat sibuk bekerja di sebuah restoran _junk food_ yang melayani burger dan beberapa makanan siap saji lainnya.

Pemuda pirang itu dengan cekatan mengolah bahan mentah menjadi menu yang spesial bagi pelanggan restorannya, karena ia adalah koki utamanya di restoran siap saji ini.

Sebuah robot pramusaji terlihat membawa nampan dengan segelas soda dan burger di pegangannya, "Satu paket kelas A untuk meja tiga." Kata robot tadi dengan suara _statis_ yang kaku.

Pelanggan yang menerima hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan penuh senyuman.

Sudah bukan hal aneh bahwa seluruh umat manusia yang hidup di dunia bergantung pada benda metalik yang disebut robot itu. Tanda pengenal masyarakat pun sudah berubah menjadi gelang ID yang terletak di tangan sebagai pengganti kartu identitas yang lama.

Bahkan di era _robotic_ ini, pemindai retina sudah digunakan untuk mengidentifikasi orang-orang yang ingin memasuki area terlarang pemerintah. Namun sampai sekarang hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahui dimana letak area tersebut. Orang-orang awam seperti Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah politik dan lainnya, dia hanya sibuk bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kerja lembur? Sekarang _shift_ ku—" Ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki ID gelang bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya kemudian memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Begitu ya—aku lupa kalau _shift_ ku sudah habis." Jawab Naruto yang menyerahkan celemek kerjanya pada gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Sakura-chan." Lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu sebelum melesat keluar dari dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berdecak maklum.

.

.

Kota Tokyo pada malam hari tidak ubahnya seperti pekan raya di hari minggu. Penuh dengan kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang selama 24 jam non-stop. Bahkan kota yang tidak pernah tertidur itu terlihat masih mempertunjukkan kerlap kerlip lampu-lampu malam yang menggoda mata.

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas iklan yang ditampilkan di sebuah layar transparan di tengah-tengah kota, kemudian beralih pada robot-robot yang menjadi _sales_ di depan pertokoan dan beberapa transportasi _automatic_ yang sibuk berseliweran di atas langit Tokyo.

Naruto meniup telapak tangannya untuk mengusir rasa beku yang ada di jari-jarinya. Malam ini benar-benar dingin dari hari-hari biasanya, bahkan pemuda pirang itu harus menaikkan kerah jacketnya agar menutupi bagian leher supaya tetap hangat. Tapak kakinya berjalan dengan pelan di atas jembatan metalik yang khusus dibangun bagi pejalan kaki sepertinya.

Mata birunya terus memandang kerumunan orang yang sibuk berbicara dengan layar transparan di gelang mereka, sejenis alat komunikasi canggih terbaru. Ada yang sibuk mengobrol, bercanda bahkan berbicara bisnis di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu.

Naruto menarik sebatang rokok dari saku jacketnya, menyulutnya sebentar kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Setidaknya benda kecil panjang itu sanggup menghangatkan dirinya diantara dinginnya udara kota Tokyo.

Kakinya terus berjalan menuju apartemen kecilnya yang berada di salah satu pinggiran kota metropolitan itu.

Sebuah apartemen sederhana yang menemani hidupnya hingga berumur 23 tahun sampai sekarang. Dia terus berjalan memasuki beberapa gang sempit tepat disamping pembuangan limbah kota.

Matanya terus menatap langit malam hingga tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja, pandangannya teralihkan pada seonggok tubuh yang terlihat dari balik slinder bulat tempat limbah yang dibuang ke laut. Tubuh itu terlihat tidak bergerak dan tetap terbaring kaku di dalam sana.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kemudian berdecak kesal, "Sial—sepertinya aku bertemu mayat yang dibuang orang." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekat kemudian menatap lebih jelas tubuh yang terbaring tadi. Seorang pemuda yang berpakaian layaknya pasien rumah sakit dan berambut mirip gagak.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, pemuda itu terlihat cantik dengan wajah manis dan tubuh putih mulusnya, hanya saja badannya penuh dengan lumpur dan kotor.

"Hei—" Naruto menyentuh kepala pemuda tadi dengan ujung sepatunya.

Pemuda itu masih tidak bergerak.

"Hoi—Bangun!" Kali ini Naruto berteriak kesal.

Dia berharap pemuda ini masih hidup.

Menemukan mayat merupakan hal yang paling sial dalam hidupnya, terlebih lagi mayat tanpa ID pengenal di pergelangan tangannya. Dan Naruto itu termasuk orang yang tidak suka berurusan dengan polisi terutama menyangkut soal mayat.

Naruto menyentuh pergelangan tangan pemuda raven itu. Terasa detak jantungnya yang sangat lemah. Naruto menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak menemukan mayat.

Dengan cepat Naruto memapah orang tersebut menuju apartemennya. Toh tidak ada salahnya sedikit membantu orang yang kesusahan.

Benar kan —?

.

.

.

**_Biotechnology Network INC, pukul 12.00 malam_**

Tsunade bergerak cepat menuju ruang laboratoriumnya. Sapaan dari pekerja yang lembur disana tidak dihiraukan oleh wanita yang selalu terlihat awet muda itu. Matanya lebih fokus pada sebuah pintu metalik yang memiliki tombol panel disebelahnya.

Tsunade menekan beberapa tombol panel, kemudian sebuah alat pendeteksi retina mata keluar dan memindai mata Tsunade. Setelah terdengar bunyi _-Beep-_ kecil, pintu metalik yang berada disitu terbuka perlahan.

Orochimaru yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan hanya mendongak malas menatap Tsunade yang terlihat tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam. Wanita itu bergerak menuju sebuah layar komputer yang menunjukkan beberapa garis kurva dan angka-angka yang tertera disana.

Orochimaru lebih memilih diam sambil mengelus ular kesayangannya yang berada di dalam sebuah akuarium kaca.

"Masih belum stabil!—bahkan yang ini pun gagal!" Seru Tsunade sambil menghantam meja kerjanya dengan kesal. Matanya melirik beberapa binatang yang mati karena menjadi kelinci percobaannya. Ada anjing dengan kulit kepala terkelupas, kucing dengan beberapa ulat busuk yang menggerogoti bangkainya dan tikus dengan kepala terbelah.

Bagi Tsunade mereka semua adalah _eksperimen_ gagal.

"Kita harus mencari 'kelinci' baru." Jelas Orochimaru dengan suara tawa serak dan parau. Kekehnya membuat Tsunade memandangnya dengan jijik.

"Kelinci baru?—Maksudmu 'Sasuke' yang baru?—tidak—tidak—aku hanya butuh Sasuke. Dia merupakan 'kelinci' yang sempurna!" Tukas Tsunade sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kerja. Sepatunya terus mengetuk lantai metalik itu dengan keras—menandakan wanita itu terlihat gelisah.

Orochimaru diam, matanya menatap ular kesayangannya yang sibuk menyantap tikus putih, "Tapi Sasuke sudah kabur, kau tidak bisa mengejarnya di kota ramai seperti ini." Jelas Orochimaru yang mendapat delikan marah oleh wanita itu.

"Kita harus menangkapnya segera, bagaimanapun caranya! Dia adalah 'virus' yang mematikan! Dia tidak bisa berkeliaran di kota dan menyebarkan penyakit ke seluruh manusia! Dia adalah 'senjata biologis' yang dimiliki pemerintah saat ini!" Seru Tsunade yang semakin memanas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa _partner_nya ini begitu bodoh dengan mencari 'kelinci percobaan' lainnya.

Walaupun mereka mendapat pengganti Sasuke lalu selanjutnya apa? Bagaimana dengan umat manusia yang berada diluar sana tanpa tahu kalau ada virus mematikan yang berkeliaran? Tidak—tidak—sebelum itu terjadi, Tsunade harus menemukan Sasuke dan membunuhnya. Keamanan Jepang berada ditangan mereka! Dia tidak ingin seluruh dunia mengetahui senjata biologis mereka! Ini akan menimbulkan perang dunia ketiga.

Orochimaru lagi-lagi hanya diam, pria itu bergerak mengambil sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan bening kemudian menyuntikan cairan tadi ke ular miliknya. Hewan itu menggeliat kesakitan beberapa detik, kemudian detik selanjutnya dia terbujur kaku dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut mengeluarkan beberapa ulat yang menggerogoti tengkorak ular itu.

Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Cairan ini yang disuntikan ke Sasuke—bukan? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa imun anak itu benar-benar kuat. Aku rasa cacing-cacing yang ditanam ditubuhnya akan siap untuk menular ke siapa saja yang bersentuhan cairan miliknya." Kata pria itu sambil terus terkekeh. Tsunade mendengus kesal.

"Itu bahaya—cairan ditubuh anak itu sudah terkontaminasi dengan bakteri dan virus. Air liur, darah bahkan sperma miliknya merupakan penyakit yang langsung membunuh orang dalam hitungan detik. Bayangkan saja kalau tanpa sengaja dia menjilat atau bersetubuh dengan wanita? Aku rasa pasangannya akan mati seperti ular milikmu." Kata Tsunade lagi sambil meneliti laporan miliknya.

Orochimaru hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu—kita harus segera menangkapnya." Jawab pria penyuka ular itu yang disambut dengan tatapan Tsunade—_aku sudah mengatakannya dari tadi, Bodoh!_

.

.

.

**_Apartemen Naruto, pukul 01.00 Malam_**

Sosok asing yang dibawa Naruto ke kamarnya adalah kesialan terburuk bagi pemuda pirang itu. Naruto bingung bagaimana membersihkan tubuh pemuda yang cantik tanpa harus melihat tubuh putih itu telanjang.

Jawabannya adalah dengan membuka seluruh pakaian—dan itu makin membuat Naruto gemetaran panas-dingin.

Bukannya Naruto takut kotor, hanya saja melihat tubuh cowok sedikit membuatnya—jijik? Entahlah, yang pasti Naruto enggan menatap sesuatu yang berada diselangkangan pemuda itu.

Tetapi mau tidak mau, Naruto harus melakukannya juga. Dia tidak ingin pemuda ini tidur dengan tubuh yang kotor dan—bau.

_Blehhh_! Bisa-bisa apartemen kecilnya yang bersih menjadi ternodai oleh pemuda yang penuh lumpur ini.

"Baiklah—aku akan melepas pakaianmu, jadi—Uhmm—jangan bergerak." Kata Naruto pada pemuda yang masih pingsan itu. Memang aneh berbicara pada orang yang belum sadar, tetapi saat ini Naruto memang harus berhati-hati agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Dengan cekatan, tangan Naruto melepas baju operasi warna hijau dari tubuh pemuda asing itu. Kemudian dia cepat mengambil handuk basah dan menyeka beberapa lumpur yang menempel, sedangkan baju kotor tadi sudah dimasukannya ke tempat sampah yang otomatis langsung melakukan pembakaran layaknya _incenerator_ dalam skala kecil.

Walaupun Naruto termasuk tipe cowok cekatan, tetap saja pandangannya tidak luput dari selangkangan cowok putih itu.

Astaga—demi robot penyuka ramen. Kenapa cowok cantik ini harus menggodanya dengan tubuh telanjang. Keteguhan hati Naruto memang sangat kuat, tetapi tidak sekuat degup jantungnya yang sejak tadi terkesima dengan tubuh ramping dihadapannya ini.

"Nghhh—" Suara erangan terdengar dari pemuda berambut hitam yang ada didepan Naruto.

Sedikit panik, Naruto berusaha mundur 1 meter dari dirinya. Pemuda asing itu membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap pelan hingga pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto yang berusaha melambai pelan sambil mengatakan 'Halo'.

Sedikit tersentak, pemuda raven itu mundur dengan ketakutan, seluruh badannya gemetaran dan mata onyxnya terbelalak kaget ketika Naruto mulai mendekatinya.

"SIAPA KAU?! DIMANA INI?!—DAN—KENAPA AKU TELANJANG BEGINI?!" Seru pemuda raven itu dengan mata berkilat tajam, siap menyerang Naruto kapan saja.

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Begini—Kau kutemukan di pinggiran limbah pembuangan. Aku membawamu kesini dengan niat baik, lalu soal dirimu itu—aku hanya mencoba membersihkan badanmu saja." Jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk lap basah di tangannya.

Pemuda bermata onyx yang semula tegang itu, kini dapat merileks'kan tubuhnya sedikit, "Kau... Tidak menyentuh 'cairan' ku kan? Maksudku—darah, ludah, dan cairan lainnya?" Tanya nya sambil meneliti seluruh bagian tubuhnya kalau-kalau dia terluka, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada goresan di tubuh putihnya, dan itu sedikit membuatnya lega.

Setidaknya dia tidak akan menular'kan penyakit pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini. Untungnya saja, penyakitnya hanya menular lewat cairan, jadi bersentuhan kulit masih diperbolehkan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya, "Tenang saja, kau tidak terluka sama sekali." Pemuda pirang itu mendekat perlahan, "Aku Naruto—Kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan suara pelan agar tidak membuat takut cowok dihadapannya ini.

Pemuda asing itu tidak menjawab, bola matanya menjelajah kamar sempit milik Naruto. Sebuah lemari metalik di sisi ruangan, tempat sampah kecil, robot _cleaner_ yang terdiam kaku, dan sebuah ranjang yang hanya cukup ditiduri oleh satu orang. Kesimpulannya, dia sedang tidak berada di sel laboratorium miliknya yang kumuh dan berbau obat-obatan. Kamar ini beraroma citrus yang menyejukan.

Cowok raven itu kembali menatap Naruto kemudian beralih memandang dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat dia mencengkram lengan dan tubuhnya yang telanjang, mencoba menutupi dirinya yang tanpa pakaian itu.

Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, "Ah—Itu—Pakaianmu sudah kubakar karena kotor. Kau bisa meminjam bajuku kalau kau mau." Ucap Naruto yang bergegas menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sederet kemeja putih yang berjejer rapi.

Naruto mengambil satu kemudian menyerahkan pada cowok asing tadi, "Maaf—aku hanya punya ini." Katanya lagi yang disambut anggukan kecil dari pemuda didepannya.

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya berusaha tersenyum pada cowok yang sedang memakai kemejanya. Cowok itu terlihat kesusahan mengancing baju putih tadi, dan tubuh langsingnya tenggelam dalam kemeja yang terlihat besar ketika dipakainya.

Cantik—satu kata itulah yang langsung ada dibenak Naruto ketika cowok tadi menatapnya dalam diam ketika selesai berpakaian.

"Lalu—" Naruto kembali membuka obrolan, cowok didepannya menatap Naruto waspada, "Namamu siapa?" Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Cowok itu diam, mata onyxnya melirik pergelangan tangannya yang kosong. Tidak ada gelang ID disana, dengan menghela napas pelan cowok itu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Sasuke." Jawab cowok raven itu dengan singkat.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau tinggal dimana?" Kali ini Naruto bertanya hati-hati, tetapi cowok itu malah diam dan menunduk tanpa menjawab.

Naruto berpikir kalau cowok ini mungkin kabur dari rumah atau buronan polisi. Oke—pernyataan terakhir sedikit membuat Naruto ketakutan. Lagipula mana mungkin buronan polisi terlihat sangat cantik begini—benar?

"Baiklah kau tidak perlu menjawab, hari ini kau boleh menginap ditempatku kalau kau mau." Lanjut Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap cowok pirang dihadapannya ini. Walau samar-samar, Naruto dapat mendengar bahwa Sasuke mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara pelan.

"Sebelum itu—kau pasti lapar." Kata Naruto lagi yang bergegas ke salah satu kotak panel di sisi temboknya, memencet beberapa tombol kemudian dengan nada _-beep-_ kecil, sebuah ramen yang mengepul panas keluar dari kotaknya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya memeluk lututnya diam ketika Naruto membawa dua _cup_ ramen ke arahnya. Yang satu disodorkan padanya dan satu lagi di makan oleh Naruto.

"Makanlah." Ajak Naruto yang menyuruh Sasuke memegang sumpitnya.

Cowok raven itu menurut, dengan perlahan dia menerima ramen tadi kemudian melahapnya dengan cepat.

Naruto tebak, Sasuke pasti tidak makan beberapa hari ini. Pemuda itu terlihat rakus sekali ketika menyantap ramen miliknya.

Naruto tertawa, "Tidak perlu buru-buru. lihat—kau belepotan." Kata Naruto lagi yang berusaha menyentuh sisa ramen di bibir pemuda itu. Sedikit kaget, Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar. Matanya tajam menatap Naruto.

"Jangan menyentuhku atau kau akan mati." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Naruto berdecak kesal, dia mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Sasuke dengan sumpit ramennya.

"Oi Teme—jangan belagu ya. Aku sudah menolongmu tahu, apa kau tidak bisa terlihat lebih manis—begitu?" Sahut Naruto yang tidak suka dengan sikap kurang ajar pemuda ini.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Aku—ngantuk." Kata Sasuke yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di lantai metalik.

Naruto mendengus kecil. Baru pertama kali ini dia bertemu orang se-brengsek pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kalau tahu begini, dia tidak akan menolong Sasuke.

"Baiklah—tidurlah dimanapun kau suka. Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Naruto yang beranjak menuju tempat sampah dan membuang _cup_ ramen yang sudah dimakannya habis. Kemudian ia bergerak menuju ranjang miliknya, mengambil selimut dan melemparkannya ke Sasuke.

"Pakailah itu untuk menghangatkan dirimu, Teme." Ujar Naruto yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengambil selimut yang dilemparkan Naruto dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gelisah, matanya sedikit melirik Naruto dengan takut-takut.

"Terima—kasih." Ucap Sasuke yang berhasil mengatakan perasaan sesungguhnya. Walalupun enggan untuk mengakuinya, Sasuke memang harus mengatakan kalau Naruto itu orang yang baik. Dia bahkan tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk mengatakan jati dirinya ataupun asal-usulnya. Setidaknya ucapan 'terima kasihlah' yang bisa cowok raven itu sampaikan.

"Ya—sekarang tidurlah, Teme. Aku mengantuk." Sahut Naruto dengan nada tidak peduli. Pemuda raven itu menurut. Dengan perlahan dia mulai menutup onyxnya, dan membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya bergerak mencari mimpi.

Setidaknya untuk malam ini, Sasuke tidak akan bermimpi buruk seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

**_Biotechnology Network INC, pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

Pagi itu suasana _control room_ terlihat tegang dengan wajah para karyawan yang panik. Jiraiya sebagai kepala _system control_ langsung bergerak cepat menuju ruang kerjanya. Beberapa komputer miliknya sudah menyala dengan layar yang menunjukkan angka-angka dan kode matriks. Pria separuh baya itu mulai menyentuhkan jarinya ke _screen_ dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Sial—Tidak berhasil." Desisnya kesal. Belum sempat kekesalannya reda, sebuah teriakan lain membuatnya berpaling.

Seorang teknisi bagian _control system_ utama menatapnya dengan pandangan takut.

"Dinding kedua sudah dijebol. _Firewall_ kita tidak dapat bertahan dari serangan _worm _itu." Ucap sang teknisi sambil bergerak gelisah ditempatnya, mengingat bahwa _worm_ tersebut merupakan virus yang merusak jaringan komputer utama dan dapat merusak beberapa program dan data penting milik perusahaan tersebut.

Jiraiya menggigit bibirnya kesal.

"Bagimana dengan _file transfer protocol_ dan program otoritas kita?" Desak Jiraiya lagi sambil mengetikkan beberapa kode di screen komputer miliknya. Sang teknisi mengangguk lemah.

"Sudah dijebol—ini gawat kalau tidak segera bertindak seluruh data akan—"

"Panggil Tsunade! Cepat!" Potong Jiraiya lagi yang langsung menyuruh teknisi tadi segera berlari menuju laboratorium.

Setelah kepergian teknisi tadi, Jiraiya kembali berkutat dengan komputer miliknya. Data-data menunjukkan tingkat eror diambang genting. Jiraiya semakin panik ketika terdengar teriakan dari teknisi lain yang memberitahu _worm_ sudah memasuki dinding ke empat sistem data.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara dari Tsunade membuat Jiraiya langsung berpaling dan menujuk layar _computer_ utama. Wanita cantik itu mendekat kemudian berdecak marah. Tanpa perlu disebutkan pun Jiraiya mengerti arti wajah kesal Tsunade.

"_Hacker_—_file_ akan rusak kalau _worm_ itu menjebol sistem keamanan kelima. Atau lebih parahnya—data rahasia pemerintah akan ter-_copy_ dengan sendirinya ke dalam _worm_ dan itu berarti pembocoran_ file_ negara." Sahut Jiraiya tanpa perlu Tsunade bertanya apa yang akan terjadi ataupun akibatnya.

Tsunade mengetikan sesuatu di _keyboard_ transparan dihadapannya.

.

**PROGRAM FAILED**

.

Tulisan besar yang terpampang dihadapan wanita itu semakin membuat Tsunade menggebrak meja hingga patah. Kali ini pun Jiraiya mendesah sedih ketika mengingat tagihan gajinya akan berkurang karena biaya perbaikan meja kerjanya.

Tsunade menatapnya tajam, "Tidak ada cara lain, keluarkan '_Dirty Virus_' untuk menghalau _worm_ menjijikan ini."

"_Dirty virus_? Apa Kau Gila?! Program keamanan itu masih dalam tahap percobaan! Bila gagal seluruh data dan _file_ penting akan hancur! Apa kau mengerti, Tsunade?!" Seru Jiraiya tak kalah emosinya dengan wanita sombong dihadapannya ini.

Tsunade memalingkan wajah sembari berdecak marah.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Jiraiya! Data kita akan tetap hancur oleh _worm_ ini atau hancur oleh program keamanan sendiri! Kau pilih yang mana?!" Balas Tsunade yang langsung membuat pria berambut putih dan berpenampilan modis itu terdiam.

Seorang teknisi kembali berteriak pada Jiraiya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Dinding kelima hampir dijebol! _Worm_ mulai menggerogoti _file_!" Seru teknisi tadi dengan wajah pucat dan takut.

Jiraiya mengelus jidatnya yang sakit, sedangkan Tsunade mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya—tanda gelisah.

"Baiklah—aktifkan _Dirty Virus_ sekarang." Ucap Jiraiya lirih.

Tsunade tersenyum kemudian segera mengetikkan beberapa _code_ di _screen_.

.

_**DETECTED ILLEGAL PROGRAM! REMOVE ILLEGAL PROGRAM? (Y/N)**_

.

Tsunade menyentuh 'Y' yang berarti '_yes_', kemudian beberapa bahasa pemrograman mulai keluar dengan _code-code_ yang rumit.

Tsunade menghela napas lega, dan Jiraiya tahu kalau _Dirty Virus_ sudah berhasil menghalau _worm_. Wanita itu berbalik menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan angkuh.

"_See_?—semua akan baik-baik saja ditanganku." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pria paruh baya itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Yeah—yeah—_whatever_. Tetapi sekarang, kita tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan _worm _itu. Kau punya dugaan, Tsunade?" Tanya Jiraiya yang kembali meregangkan ototnya yang kaku sejak tadi.

Tsunade menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. Kemudian menggeleng lemah. Tanda tidak tahu.

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali memperbaiki sistem keamanan di komputer utama. "Yah—setidaknya semua data penting tidak hancur." Jawab pria itu lagi yang ditanggapi Tsunade dengan delikan tajam—_Tentu saja! Itu semua karena aku!_

.

.

.

**_Apartemen Naruto, 08.30 pagi_**

Sasuke berkutat di sebuah layar _computer_ tipis transparan yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya terus mengetikan sesuatu di atas _scree_n dan alisnya berkerut tidak senang ketika sebuah tulisan besar terpampang jelas di layar tersebut.

.

_**ACCESS DENIED!**_

.

Sasuke meninju udara kosong, mencoba melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Menjebol pertahanan perusahaan Biotechnology Network INC tidak segampang yang dipikirkannya. Dengan _worm_ sederhana miliknya saja tidak akan cukup. Setidaknya dia harus menyiapkan program penjebolan lainnya. _Trojan, horse_ dan virus apa pun itu asalkan bisa menghancurkan atau meng-_copy_ file penting milik badan rahasia pemerintah itu akan membuat perusahaan terbesar menjadi hancur dalam sekejap.

.

"Sasuke—kau sedang apa?" Suara Naruto yang bangun tidur membuat pemuda raven itu terkesiap kaget sambil menekan tombol _off _di layar komputernya. Mencegah Naruto untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku—bermain _game_." Bohong Sasuke sambil meletakkan kembali komputer canggih milik Naruto ke tempat asalnya.

Pemuda raven itu bergegas menuju panel kotak sederhana tempat makan, memencet beberapa tombol, kemudian lagi-lagi suara _-beep-_ kecil menandakan makanan yang keluar dari sana merupakan jenis _junk food_ instan di zaman ini.

Semangkuk sup tomat yang mengepul panas keluar dari kotak panel, membuat Sasuke harus mengangkatnya hati-hati diatas nampan dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke mencoba membentuk sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya, tetapi malah terlihat seperti seringai licik bagi Naruto.

"Sup tomat—untukmu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke yang menghentikan senyumannya ketika melihat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Naruto menerimanya dengan setengah hati. Bukan karena dia takut dengan wajah tersenyum milik Sasuke, melainkan dari dulu dia benci dengan yang namanya tomat. Bagi Naruto—tomat itu ibaratnya banci, dibilang buah juga bisa, dibilang sayur juga boleh. Jadi Naruto bingung harus mengelompokkan tomat ke dalam bagian buah-buahan atau sayur-sayuran.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng lalu menampilkan cengirannya.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka? Aku sangat suka kok." Hibur Naruto yang langsung menyendok sup tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Wajah Naruto berkerut lucu ketika menahan hasrat ingin muntahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir kau tidak menyukai tomat." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunggu Naruto untuk menghabiskan sup tadi. Naruto tersenyum kaku sambil menggerutu dalam hati karena rasa bencinya pada tomat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, aku harus bekerja. Kau tinggallah sementara di sini, dan jangan berkeliaran di luar." Perintah Naruto yang menyerahkan sup tomat tadi ke Sasuke dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka ataupun menggosok gigi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham sambil menatap Naruto yang berpakaian cepat.

"Ingat—tetap di sini. Aku akan pulang jam 5 sore." Kata Naruto lagi yang ingin mengacak rambut raven Sasuke. Tetapi pemuda bermata onyx itu langsung menghindar dengan cepat membuat Naruto menyentuh udara kosong. Bukannya dia tidak suka bersentuhan dengan orang lain, hanya saja Sasuke harus menjaga agar tidak ada orang yang mati karenanya.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat gelisah Sasuke hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya. Dia tidak bisa menebak pikiran dan tingkah cowok raven itu. Untuk sekarang, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke, karena yang terpenting adalah jam kerjanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Teme!" Seru Naruto sambil melambai ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu membalas lambaian Naruto dengan canggung.

Setelah Naruto pergi menjauh, Sasuke kembali membuka _computer_ dan melancarkan aksinya lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat tergesa-gesa memakai seragam kerjanya, matanya terus memandang Sakura yang meliriknya tajam. Tanpa diberitahu pun Naruto sadar kalau dia sudah terlambat dari 10 menit yang lalu. Dengan sigap dia segera berdiri disamping Sakura dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan.

"Tidak biasanya kau telat." Kata Sakura basa-basi. Naruto memperlihatkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Ya—aku harus sarapan dulu." Jawab Naruto asal-asalan sambil menyiapkan kompor elektroniknya. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto yang sering terlambat, hanya saja 10 menit merupakan rekor terlama yang dibuat oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto terlihat sibuk menggoreng beberapa makanan yang dipesan oleh pelanggannya. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran. Mereka berdua memang koki handal di restoran tersebut. Walaupun sudah ada mesin otomatis untuk menciptakan makanan, tetap saja orang-orang lebih suka untuk memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh tangan manusia. Mereka bilang, rasa bumbunya lebih enak dan menggoyang lidah daripada mesin yang membuat makanan dengan rasa hambar dan ala kadarnya itu.

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang yang berseragam polisi lengkap dengan peralatan layaknya tim _SWAT _masuk sambil membawa tongkat yang terus berbunyi _-Beep-_ kecil dengan lampu hijau.

Naruto menyenggol Sakura dengan sikunya, membuat gadis itu ikut menatap beberapa orang yang masuk. Sakura tebak, mereka adalah tim satuan Jepang yang bertugas menjaga ketertiban dan kedamaian di kota metropolitan ini.

"Heran—kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah berkeliaran polisi? Bahkan di jalan tadi aku melihat jumlah mereka banyak sekali." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bingung.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau itu tidak menonton berita ya? Sekarang Jepang dalam siaga tingkat dua. Katanya sih buronan pemerintah kabur." Jawab Sakura seadanya. Gadis itu lebih fokus pada bawang yang sedang dipotongnya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Buronan? Maksudmu—penjahat?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang mendapat getokan keras dari Sakura.

"Ya iyalah—memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan penjahat? Artis begitu?" Kesal Sakura yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran cowok pirang dihadapannya ini.

Naruto hanya cemberut.

"Siapa sih penjahatnya? Aku tebak pasti orangnya kekar, punya kumis dan jenggot lebat—ya sejenis penjahat-penjahat di film-film barat." Kata Naruto lagi sambil cekikikan geli membayangkan penjahat versi dirinya.

Sakura menyenggolnya sedikit kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Jangan salah. Penjahat yang ini sangat tampan. Cowok tertampan yang aku tahu, bahkan artis pun kalah." Ucap Sakura berdebar-debar sambil memukul-mukul gemas pundak cowok pirang itu.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya malas.

"Tidak mungkin—mana buktinya." Tantang Naruto lagi.

Sakura melotot kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, menekan tombol di gelang ID nya dan sebuah layar kecil transparan terpampang dengan wajah cowok yang dikenal oleh Naruto.

"Lihat—dia tampan'kan? Aku mendapatkan fotonya dari acara berita tadi malam. Kau sih tidak pernah menonton berita." Tukas Sakura lagi yang memandang foto tadi dengan tatapan kagum. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terbelalak ngeri.

Gambar yang muncul dihadapannya adalah sosok Sasuke dengan baju operasi berwarna hijau. Hanya saja, Sasuke yang terlihat digambar lebih kurus dan pucat. Naruto menutup mulutnya dan menyentuh keningnya. Gara-gara stress, migren nya kumat.

"Itu—buronannya?" Tanya Naruto lagi, mencoba menegaskan akal sehatnya.

Sakura mengangguk senang tanpa tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menggigil ketakutan.

"Benar!—Tampan'kan?" Goda Sakura yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih melepas celemek kerjanya dan melempar ke arah Sakura.

"Aku pulang. Katakan pada manajer kalau aku izin hari ini." Tegas Naruto yang bergegas menuju lokernya untuk ganti seragam. Sakura berusaha menahan tubuh cowok pirang itu, tetapi Naruto segera menepisnya dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sakura yang mengomel sendirian.

Bagi Naruto, keadaan ini lebih genting daripada mendengar omelan Sakura, karena hal ini sudah menyangkut hidup dan mati dirinya. Kalau pemerintah sampai tahu dia menyembunyikan buronan, bisa-bisa dia langsung dihukum gantung. Atau lebih parahnya dijadikan tontonan gratis masyarakat Jepang yang beramai-ramai mencambuknya.

Oke—ini harus dituntaskan segera! Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia tidak mungkin ke kantor kepolisian lalu mengatakan bahwa ada buronan dirumahnya, bisa-bisa dia dianggap gila. Yang penting sekarang adalah dia pulang, kemudian menyeret Sasuke dan menyerahkannya pada satuan polisi.

Benar!—menurut Naruto, hanya itulah satu-satunya pilihan cerdas yang dimiliki otaknya saat ini.

Langkah Naruto bergerak cepat menuju kamar apartemennya di lantai 5, setelah berada di depan panel kecil sebelah pintunya. Naruto menyentuhkan gelang tangannya ke panel _scan_ tadi, kemudian bunyi _-klik- _halus menandakan pintu sudah bisa terbuka.

Naruto menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"SASUKE—!" Teriak Naruto langsung tanpa basi-basi.

Tetapi orang yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menampakan hidungnya. Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan. Kamar mandi, pojok kamar, bahkan dibalik selimut. Sasuke masih tidak ditemukan.

"Kemana dia? Atau jangan-jangan sudah kabur?" Pikir Naruto sambil terus meneliti seluruh ruang apartemennya.

Naruto beranjak menuju jendela yang mengarah keluar. Jendela sama sekali tidak terkunci. Dengan perlahan Naruto melongok keluar dan melihat beberapa orang berbaju jas hitam sedang menarik seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Naruto mengucek matanya sekali lagi, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Pemuda itu tertegun sejenak ketika mengetahui orang-orang berjas hitam itu menarik Sasuke yang terlihat berontak.

Sasuke meronta-ronta dari cengkraman orang-orang bertubuh besar itu, bahkan para polisi sudah siaga dengan laser dan alat kejut kalau Sasuke mencoba kabur.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung panik. Dia melirik apa saja yang ada di apartemennya untuk membantu Sasuke—tunggu—kenapa Naruto harus membantu Sasuke? Bukankah dia itu buronan? Jadi wajar saja'kan kalau Sasuke tertangkap?

Naruto mengangguk-angguk sendiri dengan pemikiran cerdasnya.

Toh, bukan urusannya Sasuke tertangkap. Pikir Naruto yang terlihat senyum sendiri.

.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriakan Sasuke yang berada di luar sedikit mengusik pendengaran Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu menengok sekali lagi dari jendela apartemennya. Sekarang dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang dihajar ketika dia berontak.

"BERISIK!" Seru salah seorang pria berjas hitam yang langsung menonjok wajah Sasuke. Membuat wajah pucat itu mengeluarkan darah segar.

Naruto terdiam kaku karena kaget, kemudian detik selanjutnya entah karena kerasukan setan atau dia memang benar-benar marah, Naruto mengambil alat _vacuum cleaner_nya kemudian melemparkan ke tanah tepat disamping pria berjas hitam dengan kesal.

"HOI BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto sambil terus melempar barang yang ada di apartemennya ke bawah sana.

Sasuke yang melihat celah untuk kabur, langsung berbalik cepat ke arah penangkapnya kemudian menggigit tangan pria itu dengan keras hingga berdarah. Pria tadi berteriak kesakitan ketika tangannya berdenyut-denyut nyeri yang disusul beberapa ulat-ulat kecil keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Beberapa teman se-tim nya langsung menghindar dengan cepat, begitu juga Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melarikan diri menuju kamar apartemen Naruto.

"KALIAN—CEPAT KEJAR DIA!" Seru salah seorang pria berseragam polisi yang disinyalir pemimpin satuan polisi tersebut sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah menyelinap masuk ke gedung apartemen Naruto.

Pemuda raven itu berlari dengan cepat menuju lift otomatis, menekan tombolnya, dan bergerak perlahan menuju lantai 5.

Beberapa polisi yang mengejar memilih menaiki tangga untuk mempersingkat waktu. kerumunan orang yang sedang menggunakani tangga langsung berhimpitan ke dinding untuk memberikan ruang bagi para polisi yang sedang lari.

Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar langsung keluar dengan cepat, berusaha kabur dari satuan polisi yang sebentar lagi akan menangkapnya.

Matanya melirik lorong yang masih sepi. Dia panik—seharusnya dia tidak gegabah untuk melempar barangnya ke arah polisi. Sial!—dia harus membeli _vacuum cleaner_ baru.

"NARUTO—" Sasuke berteriak memanggil dari arah lift.

Naruto yang baru saja keluar kamar langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"KAU ITU BODOH! KAU MEMBUATKU DALAM BAHAYA, TEME!" Sahut Naruto yang tidak kalah kesal. Bukannya takut, Sasuke malah tersenyum. Hanya saja kali ini senyumnya terlihat lebih manis. Naruto harus menenangkan degup jantungnya agar tidak ketiban cinta oleh cupid.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto kemudian menariknya ke lantai paling atas. "Ada ide untuk kabur?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka berdua bergerak menuju lantai 24.

Naruto merenggut rambut pirangnya, frustasi.

"Nol besar! Otakku tidak bisa berpikir." Sahut Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kau bisa meloncat sampi jarak berapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua sudah diatas atap gedung. Kiri-kanan mereka hanya ada atap bangunan gedung lain.

"Sekitar 1 meter." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Bagus—karena kita akan meloncat kesana." Tunjuk Sasuke pada atap gedung di sebelah mereka.

Naruto melotot kaget.

"KAU GILA APA?! ITU JARAKNYA 5 METER LEBIH!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

Derap langkah beberapa polisi membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berpaling cepat. Mereka semakin panik.

"Cepat Naruto!" Seru Sasuke yang kini berancang-ancang untuk meloncat.

"Tidak—tidak—idemu gila. Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar." Ucap Naruto yang berusaha tenang. Mata birunya menatap sekitar.

Jalur lalu lintas berbentuk slinder tipis bergelantungan diatas mereka. Kemudian dipojok atap, ada tali tambang yang sedikit usang dan beberapa besi penahan.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mendapatkan ide.

"Sasuke—ambil tali itu, dan besi tadi. Kita akan bergelantungan di jalur ini." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk tiang slinder tipis yang terbentang di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke terkesiap kaget.

"Itu jalur kereta gantung! Kau bisa mati—" Protes Sasuke lagi. Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli kemudian mengikat dirinya dan sasuke dengan tali.

"Tidak ada pilihan—setidaknya aku tidak perlu meloncat indah ke gedung sebelah." Sahut Naruto lagi yang mendekap Sasuke ke pelukannya. Mereka berdiri tepat di pinggir bibir atap.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Naruto yang disambut gelengan cepat Sasuke.

"Tidak—sangat tidak siap!"

"Bagus—kita melompat!"

Naruto segera mendorong tubuhnya dan Sasuke ketika mendengar suara teriakan para polisi yang menyuruh mereka berhenti.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya cepat ketika mereka melompat terjun, angin kencang langsung menerpa wajahnya saat mereka meluncur turun melewati jalur lalu lintas kereta slinder itu.

Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat agar pemuda itu tidak jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Naruto!—di depan ada kereta gantung!" Teriak Sasuke panik.

"Pegangan yang erat!" Sahut Naruto lagi. Mata biru pemuda itu berubah tajam, dua detik sebelum tabrakan dia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan—

_**PRANG!**__**—**_

Jendela kaca kereta gantung tadi pecah berhamburan ketika bertubrukan dengan kaki Naruto.

Sasuke terlempar ke dalam beberapa meter dan Naruto sanggup mengusai dirinya sehingga ia melandas mulus dengan kaki berjongkok.

"Sasuke—kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang berlari untuk membantu Sasuke bangun. Pemuda raven itu menggenggam lengannya yang tergores kaca, memperlihatkan darah segar yang mengucur keluar.

"Darahmu—"

"JANGAN SENTUH!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mencoba mundur ketika Naruto bermaksud untuk melihat seberapa dalam goresan di tangan pemuda itu.

"Tapi—darahmu—"

.

_**PRAAANNNGG!**__**—**_

.

Kaca jendela kembali pecah dihantam beberapa polisi yang ikut menerjang masuk melalui pesawat yang terbang rendah di samping mereka.

Helikopter pemerintah dengan nomor di bagian belakangnya terlihat memposisikan burung besi itu untuk sejajar dengan kereta gantung. Di sisi kanan kereta gantung, sebuah helikopter sudah bersiap dengan seorang tentara lengkap dengan persenjataannya.

Naruto dapat melihat dari jendela, beberapa unit pesawat militer dikerahkan maksimal untuk menangkap buronan seperti Sasuke.

Naruto bisa menebak—Sasuke lebih hebat dibandingkan para teroris yang membombardir gedung Amerika, sebab pemerintah Jepang sampai mengeluarkan unit pesawat militer hanya untuk mengejar pemuda itu.

Mata sapphire nya beralih pada para polisi yang berada didepannya, mereka terlihat berpakaian seragam lengkap dengan baju pelindung dan helm pelindung. Yang berarti, kali ini tidak ada celah untuk kabur.

"Menyerahlah sekarang!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka yang terlihat membawa alat kejut listrik.

Naruto menegang, dia memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan!" Desis Naruto marah.

Polisi tadi berdecak kesal karena sifat keras kepala pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan pria berseragam tadi terangkat pelan kemudian menurunkan dengan cepat yang berarti tanda untuk segera menyerang Naruto.

Sasuke yang mengerti tatapan komandan polisi dihadapannya, berusaha mendorong Naruto menjauh, tetapi sekali lagi usahanya—

—terlambat!

"AARGGHHH!" Tubuh Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mengejang kesakitan ketika terkena aliran listrik dari alat pengejut milik salah satu anak buah pria tadi.

"NARUTOO—" Jerit Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan.

Pemuda raven itu berusaha berlari ke arah Naruto tetapi tendangan diperutnya membuatnya harus terpelanting ke belakang.

Sang komandan kepolisian menatap geram pada Sasuke, tangannya memposisikan senjata kejut ke kening pemuda itu, "Kau—benar-benar menyusahkan."

.

"GWAARGHHH—!" Dan teriakan Sasuke yang terkena sengatan listrik menghentikan seluruh pengejaran tadi.

.

.

.

**_Biotechnology Network INC, pukul 01.00 Siang_**

Perusahaan berbentuk kubah besar itu berdiri megah ditengah-tengah kota Jepang yang ramai. Para militer dikerahkan pemerintah untuk melindungi perusahaan tersebut dengan membuat benteng pertahanan diri. Sedangkan warga sipil sendiri dilarang mendekat dalam radius 30 meter. Sehingga beberapa turis asing hanya bisa menatap gedung besar itu dari jarak yang jauh.

Tsunade yang berada di ruang kontrol segera bergegas menuju laboratoriumnya ketika menerima panggilan dari Orochimaru yang mengatakan 'Sampel telah kembali.'

Dengan senyum misterius, wanita itu terus bergerak menuju belokan di samping ruangan _system_ utama, kemudian menaiki lift ke bawah untuk menuju lorong besar yang berdinding metalik.

"Bagaimana sampelnya?" Tanya Tsunade pada salah satu pegawai perempuannya.

"Kondisinya lemah, tetapi akan segera pulih dalam sekejap. Dan lagi—" Pegawai wanita itu terdiam sambil melirik takut-takut pada Tsunade.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade tidak sabaran sambil menyentuh panel pintu yang mengeluarkan alat pemindai retina. Sinar merah keluar untuk men-_scan_ mata Tsunade dan mencocokkannya dengan _data base system_.

"Mungkin sebaiknya, Orochimaru-san saja yang menjelaskannya." Jawab pegawai wanita tadi.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah—kau boleh pergi. Kirimkan laporan DNA sampel padaku secepatnya." Jelas Tsunade sambil melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, sedangkan pegawainya berbalik arah menuju ruang data lain.

.

Orochimaru terlihat serius menatap Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dimeja operasi. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri lengan Sasuke yang tergores kaca.

Darah Sasuke masih belum diobati dan dibiarkan terbuka seperti itu.

Tsunade mengambil baju pelindung, kemudian masuk ke ruang operasi setelah dilakukan _scanning_ dan pen-_steril_-an udara.

"Bagaimana?" Cecar Tsunade langsung yang mulai meneliti Sasuke.

Orochimaru menggeleng.

"Untuk saat ini dia masih baik-baik saja. Hanya saja—bakteri dan virus di dalam tubuhnya mulai menggerogoti kulitnya. Lihat—" Tunjuk Orochimaru pada bekas luka di lengan Sasuke. Darahnya menghitam dengan cacing-cacing kecil yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Walaupun penyebarannya lambat, tetapi Orochimaru yakin, tidak sampai 6 jam, tubuh Sasuke akan habis dimakan oleh penyakitnya sendiri.

Tsunade berdecak kesal.

"Suntikan antibiotik keras. Dia sampel yang berharga." Tukas Tsunade cepat.

"Percuma. Daya tahan anak ini mulai melemah. Daripada itu, pemuda pirang yang ada disana terus menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda." Tunjuk Orochimaru pada Naruto yang berada dalam jeruji besi kecil di pojok ruangan.

Mata biru sapphire nya menatap murka pada dua ilmuwan itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE?!" Teriak Naruto yang mencoba menggapai Orochimaru untuk mematahkan lehernya.

Pria penyuka ular itu terkekeh kecil.

"Lihat'kan Tsunade? Dia bernafsu sekali ingin menjamahku." Ucapnya dengan nada menjijikan.

Wanita itu hanya melirik Orochimaru dengan delikan tajam seakan-akan mengatakan—_Ya! Dia bernafsu untuk membunuhmu!_

Tsunade bergerak angkuh menuju Naruto, menatapnya dengan malas, "Kau siapa?"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU! KALIAN SIAPA?! DAN—DIMANA INI?!"

"Hentikan jeritanmu, bocah. Telingaku berdenging." Sahut Tsunade sambil membaca beberapa lembar data di dokumennya. Sedangkan Orochimaru sibuk menyuntikkan cairan tertentu pada luka Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat ingin berteriak lagi tetapi erangan Sasuke membuat matanya teralihkan kepada sosok pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke sudah siuman.

Tsunade yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke sadar langsung membuka mata onyx cowok itu dan memeriksa retinanya, memastikan tidak ada gejala _shock_ pada sampel berharganya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa lenganmu masih sakit?" Tanya Tsunade cepat tanpa memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk berontak.

"—Orochimaru, ini gawat. Kita harus mengambil penawar lainnya. Kelihatannya, antibiotika saja tidak akan cukup." Terang Tsunade yang bergerak gelisah keluar dari ruangan kecil itu.

Pria penyuka ular tadi hanya mengekor Tsunade dari belakang menuju keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih terjebak di tempatnya.

.

.

"Teme—sebenarnya ada apa ini?! Dimana kita?!" Seru Naruto yang berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan terali besi didepannya, mencoba keluar dari kerangkengnya. Sedangkan Sasuke bergerak gelisah ingin melarikan diri dari meja operasi yang menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Laboratorium rahasia milik pemerintah." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Labo—apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

Sasuke mendesah kesal.

"Badan rahasia pemerintah untuk memproduksi persenjataan biologi dengan penularan penyakit yang mematikan."

Naruto bersiul takjub, "Di tengah-tengah kota Jepang yang ramai ini?—hebat sekali."

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk kagum, Dobe! Cepat bantu aku!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tahu! Aku juga sedang berusaha keluar dari kandang anjing yang sempit ini!—Sial!" Balas Naruto yang kali ini mencoba menggapai deretan kunci di dekat lemari di sebelahnya.

Dapat!—dengan cekatan dia memutar kunci tadi dan membuka jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau acara kaburnya akan segampang ini, biasanya di film-film akan memakan waktu hingga beberapa jam.

"Dobe cepat!" Kata Sasuke yang sudah melihat bahwa cowok pirang dihadapannya ini sudah bebas. Naruto ingin menyentuh Sasuke, mencoba membantunya keluar dari ikatan yang membelit pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, tetapi usahanya harus terhenti ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menjauh sebentar.

"Pakai perlindungan! Disana—ada sarung tangan, pakai itu untuk membuka ikatanku. Dan jangan sampai kau menyentuh lukaku, mengerti?" Desak Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk sepasang sarung tangan yang ada di dalam lemari metalik kaca.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menurut tanpa protes, dia segera memakai sarung tangan kemudian melepaskan ikatan yang memborgol tangan dan kaki Sasuke.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Naruto lagi setelah berhasil membebaskan Sasuke dari meja operasi.

"Aku akan mencoba meng-_hack_ panel pintu melalui komputer disini. Kau bersiagalah." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk paham dan membiarkan pemuda raven itu menggerakan jari-jarinya di atas _keyboard_ transparan.

_**Beep**_—Suara kecil tersebut menandakan pintu berhasil terbuka dengan warna hijau yang menyala.

Sasuke segera bergegas keluar ruang laboratorium diikuti oleh Naruto yang terus bersikap waspada.

"Kita akan belok kanan setelah melewati lorong ini kemudian mencari ruang kontrol utama. Hanya dari sanalah kita dapat kabur ke luar." Jelas Sasuke sambil menunjukkan arahnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk menurut, pandangannya lebih fokus pada lengan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan cacing-cacing kecil.

Naruto tebak—itu pasti sangat menyakitkan, terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang terus meringis menahan nyeri. Apakah yang dikatakan ilmuwan itu benar? Sasuke adalah sampel eksperimen dari tempat persenjataan biologis ini? Bukankah itu terlalu—

—menggelikan?

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik pemuda yang berada disebelahnya ini.

Naruto menggeleng cepat sambil terus mensejajarkan larinya dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak—aku hanya berpikir. Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah keluar dari sini." Bohong Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, "Mungkin—kabur ke luar negeri. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku juga harus ikut denganmu kabur ke luar negeri." Sahut Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya yang lebar.

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Kita berdua akan pergi ke luar negeri bersama." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada senang.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

_**TEEEEETT**__**—**__**TEEEEETT**__**—**__**TEEEEETT**__**—**_

"Suara sirine apa itu?!" Seru Jiraiya dari ruang kerjanya. Beberapa karyawannya berlarian keluar melihat keadaan.

Salah satu karyawannya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah pria modis itu.

"Jiraiya-san—mereka—" Belum selesai karyawannya melapor. Mata Jiraiya sudah menangkap bayangan Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang berlarian di koridor. Tanpa diberitahu pun Jiraiya sudah tahu apa permasalahannya. Pria paruh baya itu menyuruh karyawannya diam dan memilih keluar ruangan untuk mengejar Tsunade.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Heh?!" Seru Jiraiya yang berusaha mengimbangi larinya Tsunade.

Wanita itu berdecak kesal.

"Sampel kabur." Jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Kabur?—Lagi? Astaga Tuhan!" Jiraiya menampar keningnya yang semakin berdenyut sakit.

Tsunade yang tersinggung langsung berbalik menantang Jiraiya.

"Hei—Dengar! Kali Ini Bukan Salahku, Mengerti?!" Seru Tsunade yang tidak terima dipandangi dengan tatapan curiga seperti itu.

Jiraiya berkacak pinggang.

"Lalu salah siapa?! Kau mau menyalahkan Orochimaru lagi?" Balas Jiraiya yang tidak kalah sengit. Disebelah mereka, Orochimaru hanya memandang tontonan gratis itu dalam diam.

Tsunade menunjuk Jiraya dengan kasar, "_See_?! Kau selalu menyalahkanku dan membela Orochimaru. Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan pria ular itu, Heh?!"

Jiraiya memutar bola matanya kesal, "Oh Astaga—demi ilmu pengetahuan kuno, kau berpikiran sempit, Tsunade! Memangnya kau pikir hubunganku dengan Orochimaru itu seperti apa?!"

Tsunade mendengus marah, "Mana Aku Tahu!" Jawabnya lagi sambil mendelik ke arah Orochimaru yang cekikikan.

"Sudahlah—aku pusing berdebat denganmu, Tsunade! Aku akan melihat keadaan lebih dulu." Ucap Jiraiya yang beranjak menuju ruang kontrol utama.

Orochimaru mengikuti pria paruh baya yang modis itu dibelakang, disusul Tsunade yang masih terlihat sebal.

.

"Status—?" Tanya Jiraiya tegas pada salah satu karyawan di ruang kontrol.

"Penjebolan _system_. Semua pintu area utama terbuka termasuk—"

"Pintu keluar darurat, begitu?" Tebak Jiraiya yang ditanggapi anggukan lemah oleh karyawannya.

Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia pintar sekali. Dia memilih pintu keluar darurat karena pintu keluar utama di jaga ketat oleh pasukan militer pemerintah." Ucap Tsunade kasar.

"Walalupun begitu—sepertinya mereka sama sekali belum keluar dari gedung ini." Jelas karyawan tadi sambil memperlihatkan denah 3D yang menunjukkan sebuah titik merah yang menyala.

Orochimaru mendekat.

"Itu—"

"Ya—ID pemuda pirang bernama Naruto. Setelah dia tertangkap kami langsung menanamkan sensor pendeteksi ke gelangnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga." Jelas karyawan tadi sambil memasukkan beberapa _code matriks_ di layar _computer _yang transparan.

Tsunade menyeringai.

"Pemikiran yang cerdas." Puji Tsunade yang bergerak ke luar ruangan. Jiraiya mencoba menghentikan wanita itu dengan menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja—menangkap 'kelinci' ku lagi." Tunjuk Tsunade pada titik merah di denah perusahaan berbentuk 3D itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke terlihat panik membongkar seluruh lemari metalik kaca yang berisi tabung dengan cairan aneh. Naruto juga ikut mencari walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Sial—tidak ada!" Desis Sasuke kesal. Naruto menatapnya khawatir, terlebih lagi mereka sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan penyimpanan laboratorium.

Bagi mata Naruto, disini tempatnya pembunuhan massal. Ada tabung setinggi 2 meter yang berisikan manusia dengan cairan aneh, beberapa hewan yang diawetkan dan organ-organ manusia yang juga di masukkan dalam botol kecil. Naruto harus menahan hasrat ingin muntah dari perutnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa mualnya.

"Aku tidak bisa kabur tanpa obat penawarku." Jelas Sasuke sambil mencengkram lengannya yang luka. Robekan itu meluas dengan cacing-cacing yang terus bermunculan.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Aku mengerti, kita kan mencari penawarmu lalu lari dari sini."

"Tetapi sebelum itu—sebaiknya kau buang gelangmu." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto berbalik bingung, "Memangnya ken—"

_**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**_

Gedoran di pintu membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget. Sasuke dapat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Dengan panik Naruto merapat ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan, gelangku sudah dimasukkan alat pemindai, ya?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat delikan tajam Sasuke.

"Hebat—kau baru sadar sekarang." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto melotot. "Seharusnya Kau Memberitahuku Sejak Awal!"

"Aku juga baru ingat sekarang, Dobe! Berhenti mengeluh dan cepat berpikir!" Seru Sasuke yang tak kalah emosinya dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua terpaku di tempat masing-masing sambil terus memandang pintu yang mulai terbuka perlahan. Seberapa pun besar keinginan mereka untuk lari tetap saja, tidak ada celah untuk kabur.

"Sudah kuduga—kalian memang payah dalam melarikan diri." Suara Tsunade dari arah pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto geram. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih bersembunyi di belakang pemuda pirang itu dengan waspada.

Orohimaru yang berada disamping Tsunade terlihat menjatuhkan alat yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menjebol panel pintu. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya pria penyuka ular itu.

"Aku... punya ide yang menarik." Desis wanita _glamour_ itu dengan seringai menyeramkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok! Maaf Minna kalau di chap ini belum ada adegan rated M nya dan terlalu panjang! XD**

**Entah kenapa, saia lagi ingin bikin fic yang agak serius, walaupun nanti di chap 2 bakalan ada adegan lemonnya #Plak *author digampar massa***

**Fic nya rencananya dibagi menjadi dua bagian... hope you enjoy guys/girls... hehehe ^^  
**

**RnR Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, Out Of Character, Sci-fic dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

* * *

**Dirty Virus  
**

**.**

**~ By: CrowCakes ~**

**.**

* * *

**_Biotechnology Network INC,**

**Ruang Rahasia Laboratorium,**

**Pukul 08.00 Malam_**

Sasuke bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. Bukan di meja operasi seperti sebelumnya, melainkan di sebuah sel tahanan dengan tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang bulat. Mata onyx nya menatap Tsunade dengan kilatan tajam.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan angkuh didepan Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mencoba membebaskan diri dari ikatan yang ada di tangan dan kakinya. Tsunade terkikik kecil kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto yang berada dihadapan Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu juga di borgol tanpa pakaian sehelai pun yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin—" Tsunade menepuk kepala Naruto, "—Kelinci percobaan yang baru." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke melotot kaget, matanya terbelalak mendengar pernyataan wanita itu, "Ka—Kau bilang apa?"

Tsunade berdecak, "Akan kukatakan dengan jelas... Aku ingin anak ini menjadi kelinci percobaanku, mengerti?" Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan kasar.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU!" Teriak Sasuke gusar.

"Oh—tentu saja aku tidak bisa—" Tsunade bergerak menuju Sasuke kemudian menyentuh dagu cowok itu dengan kasar, "—Tapi kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Sasuke." Sambung wanita itu dengan nada misterius.

Belum sempat Sasuke protes, Tsunade sudah berteriak memanggil Orochimaru, "Lakukan Sekarang!" Serunya lagi.

Pria penyuka ular itu mengangguk, kemudian menekan sebuah tombol di panel meja kerjanya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat dari arus listrik pada kalung yang ada dilehernya.

Alat itu sudah diikatkan oleh Tsunade ke Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu sadar. Dan sekarang kalung itu mengeluarkan aliran listrik kecil yang membuat tubuhnya berdenyut. Bukan denyut sakit, melainkan sebuah rangsangan yang membuat benda di selangkangan bawahnya berdiri.

Tsunade tersenyum simpul melihat alat 'mesum' milik Jiraiya bekerja optimal. Wanita itu tidak menyangka bahwa kalung yang dianggapnya 'produk gagal' itu bisa berguna suatu saat. Sepertinya kali ini, Tsunade harus berterima kasih pada pria paruh baya yang suka berpakaian modis itu.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan wajah menyeringai Tsunade yang mengerikan, mata birunya terbelalak kaget pada tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak erotis menahan rangsangan aliran listrik di seluruh sel sarafnya.

Lekuk tubuh pemuda raven itu, getaran di kakinya, dan wajah sensualnya sanggup membuat Naruto meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahan dan erangannya, matanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon, "Ja—Jangan—Hnngg—Jangan lihat aku." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto tergagap, dia ingin menjawab 'Iya' tapi yang keluar hanya kata-kata yang tidak berujung. Sepertinya aliran darah Naruto tidak mengalir ke otaknya, tetapi ke bagian alat vital miliknya. Terlihat benda yang semula lemas itu, kini berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya. Salahkan libido mudanya yang cepat sekali terangsang.

Sasuke sekali lagi berusaha mengendalikan badannya yang terus-menerus tersentak nikmat ketika aliran listrik menyerang sel-sel tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin cairan miliknya sampai mengenai Naruto. Nyawa pemuda pirang itu ada di tangannya.

Tsunade yang menunggu terlalu lama, hanya bisa berdecak kesal, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju Orochimaru di bagian panel meja. Wanita itu menekan sebuah tombol, kemudian suara _-Beep- _kecil terdengar, di sambung oleh suara _-Cring-_ dari borgol Naruto yang terlepas.

Naruto yang kaget karena ikatannya terlepas, langsung bergegas menuju Sasuke tanpa banyak bertanya. Tetapi bukannya sambutan hangat yang diterima, melainkan teriakan kasar dari pemuda raven itu.

"MENJAUH, DOBE! KAU BISA MATI KALAU MENDEKAT PADAKU!—PERGI!—SEKARANG!" Teriak Sasuke yang berusaha mengusai libido nya.

Naruto terpaku sejenak kemudian menggigit bibirnya kesal. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya? Membantunya atau membiarkannya saja?—Atau—Dia memohon pada wanita itu?

Naruto berbalik menatap Tsunade, "Aku ingin penawar untuk Sasuke." Terang Naruto dengan pernyataan langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Tsunade menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat karena kaget, tetapi detik selanjutnya berubah menjadi seringai misterius.

"Akan kuberikan—" Sahut Tsunade lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil yang ada di kantong jas nya, "—Tetapi aku butuh kelinci percobaan lain." Sambungnya dengan seringai yang membuat Naruto yang terdiam karena mengerti maksud wanita yang terlihat angkuh itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan gusar, "Jangan—Hnnghh—Jangan—lakukan—itu—Ahh—" Katanya disela erangan erotisnya.

Naruto masih diam tidak bergerak.

Tsunade terlihat menimang-nimang botol tadi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Baik—Aku terima." Tegas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya terkikik senang. Dia mulai menikmati pertunjukkan ini.

"Akan kuberikan setelah kau melakukannya." Sahut Tsunade lagi yang kembali duduk di kursinya sambil menyilangkan kaki.

Naruto mengerti arti 'Melakukannya' itu. Dia sangat paham maksud wanita angkuh itu. Akan tetapi dia masih bingung dengan dirinya yang rela mengorbankan nyawa hanya demi seorang 'Sasuke'—menggelikan.

Mungkin benar, pikirannya sudah terkontaminasi dengan sosok erotis Sasuke sehingga tidak memikirkan akal sehatnya lagi.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian mengecup kening pemuda itu. Sasuke menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghindar dari sentuhan bibir Naruto.

"Hentikan, Dobe! Kau—Aghh!" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kebelakang ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh batang kejantanannya dengan keras.

Pemuda raven itu panik.

"Kau—Bodoh—Hghh—Kau Bisa Mati!" Desak Sasuke lagi yang berusaha meronta dari sentuhan Naruto.

"Aku tahu—Jadi diamlah. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa memiliki penawar itu." Ucap Naruto lagi yang mulai menjilat pipi Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi, berusaha menahan erangannya.

Percuma!—Sentuhan Naruto membuatnya semakin mabuk dan menggeliat nikmat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat ketika Naruto mencoba memasukkan lidah ke mulutnya.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat kesal.

"Sasuke—buka mulutmu." Tegas Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Kau akan mati—Kau bisa mati." Sahut Sasuke dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Mata onyx nya terlihat murka. Tetapi Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak akan mati, aku janji. Sekarang buka mulutmu." Ucap Naruto yang dituruti Sasuke dengan sikap ragu. Secara perlahan, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto langsung bergerak untuk menjilat lidah kecil milik pemuda raven itu.

Sengatan kecil dari lidah Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit meringis. Tanpa diberitahu pun, sepertinya bakteri dan virus yang ada di cairan liur pemuda raven itu sudah menjalar ke tubuh Naruto. Dan dalam beberapa jam, bakteri tersebut akan semakin berkembang biak dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya sebentar untuk menahan rasa nyeri di seluruh persendiannya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Naruto—" Panggil pemuda raven itu. Naruto berusaha tersenyum, kemudian kembali mencium leher Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita teruskan—" Sahut Naruto yang kembali menciumi bibir Sasuke.

.

Tsunade yang melihat mereka hanya menyeringai senang.

"Orochimaru—Buka ikatan yang melilit Sasuke." Perintah wanita itu yang dituruti oleh anggukan paham _partner_ nya itu.

"Tsunade—aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucap Orochimaru sambil memencet tombol yang membuat tubuh Sasuke terlepas dari ikatan borgol dan sekarang berada dipelukan Naruto.

Tsunade hanya bergumam kecil.

"Menanyakan sesuatu?—Biar aku tebak, kau pasti bingung kenapa aku menginginkan kelinci percobaan yang baru—kan?" Tebak Tsunade yang mendapat tatapan dingin dari Orochimaru.

Wanita itu terkekeh sebentar kemudian beranjak menuju pintu kelur dari ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Orochimaru yang terlihat bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tunjuk pria itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tsunade hanya melirik sekilas.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan kemana-mana, lagipula kau ingin sekali mengetahui kenapa aku menginginkan 'sampel' baru, bukan?—Ikuti aku, nanti akan ku beritahu." Jelas Tsunade yang sudah berjalan melewati beberapa karyawan di koridor.

Orochimaru terlihat berpikir sejenak, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia mengikuti langkah wanita yang terlihat masih muda itu keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Naruto melirik sekilas ketika wanita dan pria ilmuwan itu meninggalkannya berdua di ruang laboratorium yang sepi ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat beranjak menuju jeruji besi sel tahanan, menggoyangkannya sedikit, kemudian berdecak kesal. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba membuka slinder kecil besi yang kuat ini dan sepertinya gagal.

"Kita harus keluar." Bisik Naruto pelan. Sasuke menggeleng perlahan kemudian menunjuk ke sudut ruangan yang menunjukkan sebuah kamera pengintai kecil yang memantau gerakan mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita lolos untuk ke dua kalinya. Kamera itu akan mengaktifkan sensor penyerang saat kita keluar dari sel ini—yang berarti mengaktifkan ribuan laser yang siap menembus tubuh kita." Jelas Sasuke sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit kesemutan.

Naruto menghantam jeruji sel dengan kuat. Wajahnya menegang marah.

"Berarti tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya—tidak ada cara lain, kecuali mengikuti permainan wanita itu." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti mencengkram sel besi yang kokoh itu dan mulai berbalik menatap pemuda raven yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan." Desak Naruto yang kembali menarik tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya pelan. Pemuda raven itu sedikit panik mendapat perlakuan lembut cowok rambut pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi—kau akan mati, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menahan kepala Naruto yang mencoba menciumnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali, Teme. Berhentilah meronta." Ucap Naruto yang memulai aksinya menyentuh dada pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke melotot marah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak sayang nyawa ya, Dobe?! Kau itu memang keterlaluan bodohnya!" Seru Sasuke marah.

Naruto menjilat kening dan mata pemuda raven itu sambil bergumam 'Hm' kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya imun ku juga sama kuatnya denganmu. Lihat—" Naruto menunjukkan tangannya yang masih belum menunjukkan perubahan apapun, "—Aku masih belum mati." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gelisah sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan Naruto.

"Baiklah—kita coba." Tukas Sasuke yang kali ini mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. Menyentuh bahu tegas pemuda itu dan menempelkan bibirnya di mulut Naruto. Jantung Sasuke terus berdebar dengan kencang.

Seumur hidup Sasuke, baru kali ini dia bersentuhan dengan orang lain dan itu membuatnya sedikit terlihat tidak dapat menahan nafsunya.

Naruto yang merasakan lidah Sasuke bermain dengan kasar di mulutnya, hampir membuat pemuda pirang itu kewalahan. Dengan pelan, Naruto melepaskan pagutan bibir Sasuke di mulutnya, membiarkan benang saliva jatuh di lehernya

"Sasuke—perlahan, oke?—aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana, jadi jangan memelukku terlalu erat." Kata Naruto yang sambil memperlihatkan senyum khasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

20 tahun sebagai tahanan sel dan bahan eksperimen, membuat Sasuke yang sejak bayi berada disini tidak pernah merasakan sedikitpun sentuhan lembut dari orang. Dan ketika Naruto memperlakukannya layaknya porselin antik yang berharga, hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak dapat menahan libidonya lagi.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, tangannya terus mencengkram dada bidang Naruto, "Maaf—aku terlalu terbawa perasaan." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian mencium punggung tangan, lengan dan bahu Sasuke, lalu berhenti di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku juga terbawa perasaan—" Jelas Naruto yang mulai mencumbu bibir tipis pemuda raven itu lagi. Sasuke menerima perlakuan lembut Naruto. Menyentuh rambut pirang itu, mencengkramnya pelan di sela-sela jarinya dan menarik wajah Naruto untuk terus memberi kenikmatan pada bibirnya.

Naruto mulai mendorong tubuhnya pelan, membuat punggung Sasuke menyentuh dinginnya lantai, menindihi tubuh itu itu tanpa menyakiti pemuda raven yang sejak tadi membuat dadanya berdetak 10 kali lipat lebih keras.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya menuju batang kemaluan Sasuke, menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan mengelusnya lembut. Sasuke mendesah pelan, sentuhan Naruto makin membuat pre-cum Sasuke keluar tanpa henti. Batang kejantanannya terus berdenyut minta lebih dari sekedar sentuhan.

"Naruto—" Panggil Sasuke disela desahannya. Naruto mencumbu bibirnya dengan perlahan.

"Sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat gelengan pelan dari Sasuke. Tangan Naruto kembali bergerak sambil mengocok penis Sasuke. Membuat tubuh putih itu tersentak kebelakang karena nikmat. Napas Sasuke terengah-engah tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi. Tubuhnya terus bergetar hebat, dan pahanya terbuka lebar seakan-akan memperbolehkan Naruto untuk menjamah lebih jauh lagi.

Naruto menerima respon pemuda raven itu, dengan sangat hati-hati, jarinya bergerak menyentuh lubang di bawah selangkangan Sasuke. Mengelusnya pelan, kemudian membuat putaran kecil dan memasukan jarinya perlahan—Sangat perlahan agar tidak membuat sakit pemuda yang memiliki mata onyx menggoda ini.

"Aghhh—Naruto—aku merasa—bagian bawah tubuhku terasa—Ahhn—aneh—" Erang Sasuke yang terlihat menggeliat pelan ketika satu jari Naruto memasuki lubang analnya.

Naruto mengecup dada Sasuke, menjilat _nipple_ pemuda raven itu, menggigitnya pelan, kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Sasuke terhenyak ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mendapat perlakuan yang membuat tubuhnya makin bergetar nikmat.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat lengan Naruto. Mencoba menahan getaran tubuhnya yang terus-menerus tersengat aliran listrik yang membuat nafsunya semakin terangsang. Wajah pemuda raven itu memerah dengan mulut yang terbuka memperlihatkan air liurnya yang terus menetes. Sesekali dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan erangannya.

Naruto mencium lehernya, membuat '_kissmark_' di sana, "Kau suka—?" Tanya nya pelan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dengan suara tercekat.

"Suka—Ahhh—Nikmat—" Erang pemuda raven itu. Naruto tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuatmu semakin enak—kau mau?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik lidah kecil Sasuke. Membuat wajah pemilik bola mata onyx itu semakin terlihat eksotis.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto, lidahnya terus dibiarkan di tarik lembut oleh Naruto. Dia dapat merasakan jari-jari Naruto yang berlomba memasuki mulutnya yang penuh air liur itu. Bermain-main dengan lidahnya, menyentuh langit-langit rongga mulutnya dan bersentuhan dengan saliva nya. Membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang dengan membiarkan tubuhnya terus bergetar hebat.

Naruto mendekatkan ujung batang kemaluannya ke lubang anal Sasuke. Menggesek-gesekannya perlahan, seakan-akan memberi salam perkenalan dengan lubang yang akan segera dimasukinya itu. Membayangkan 'gua' Sasuke yang hangat dan lengket, membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan nafsu bejatnya lagi.

"Akan kumasukkan sekarang—" Ucap Pemuda pirang itu sambil mencium bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke bersiap dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya dan membukanya selebar mungkin. Memperlihatkan batang kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak dan lubangnya yang berdenyut kemerahan dengan cairan yang menetes.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali ketika melihat sensualitas tubuh mulus dihadapannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa se-erotis itu.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong penisnya untuk merasakan cengkraman erat lubang anal Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit terlonjak ketika benda besar dan panjang mencoba menerobos bagian bawahnya. Kepalanya tersentak kebelakang sambil menggeleng cepat—berusaha mengusir rasa sakit dan perih lubang analnya.

"Ghhhgg—Agghhh—Ahhgg—" Tubuh langsing Sasuke terhentak berkali-kali ketika Naruto memulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menghantam bagian dalam tubuh pemuda raven itu dengan keras.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—" Naruto mencengkram pinggul Sasuke. Menahan getaran tubuh langsing itu sambil terus menyodoknya secara perlahan yang selanjutnya semakin keras dan cepat. Sasuke mencoba mencengkram lantai dengan jarinya—gagal! Sodokan Naruto terlalu keras dan penuh nafsu, membuat tubuhnya terhetak terus menerus sambil mengerang nikmat.

Naruto mencium Sasuke, "Peluk—tubuhku—" Ucap pemuda pirang itu tegas. Sasuke menurut dan mengalungkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Naruto.

Naruto kembali melebarkan paha Sasuke, kemudian mempercepat sodokannya di lubang anal pemuda raven itu. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika penis Naruto menyentuh prostat miliknya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan paling sensual yang pernah di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Ahhh—Naruto—Hnnggh—Ahhhgg—" Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Naruto, membiarkan bagian bawahnya terus dijamah dan dikuasi oleh batang kejantanan pemuda pirang itu.

Sedangkan Naruto berusaha mempertahankan ritme sodokannya pada Sasuke, tetapi rasanya itu sangat sulit—karena kini otaknya penuh dengan pikiran kotor yang ingin melihat pemuda raven itu semakin menggeliat eksotis.

"Sasuke—duduk diatas tubuhku." Pinta Naruto yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, sedangkan Sasuke mulai menduduki tubuhnya tepat di atas miliknya yang masih berdiri tegak. "—Masukan secara perlahan." Sambung Naruto yang mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk menurunkan pantatnya ke batang kejantanan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke terhenyak ketika benda keras dan panjang itu mulai memasuki bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Naruto, mencoba mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung.

Mulutnya terus terbuka dengan air liur yang menetes, sedangkan napasnya terengah-engah berusaha keras untuk menyuplai oksigen ke paru-parunya.

"Sasuke—kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara cemas.

Pemuda yang berada diatasnya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Naruto—Ahhh—bolehkah aku—Hngg—menciummu?" Desah Sasuke disela erangannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik leher pemuda berkulit mulus itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya, Sasuke—Kau boleh menciumku kapan pun kau mau." Jelas Naruto yang langsung melumat bibir tipis itu.

Sasuke dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas karena rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik sekaligus—erotis.

Naruto memeluk tubuh langsing Sasuke sambil terus mencumbu bibir yang menurutnya lebih manis daripada permen yang selalu dimakannya. Tangannya meraba pantat kenyal pemuda raven itu, kemudian mengangkatnya sedikit dan menghempaskannya di atas penisnya yang terus berdenyut.

Sasuke tersentak, "Agghgg!—" Mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang mengalir dipinggir bibir dan napasnya kembali terengah-engah. Ia merasakan sodokan Naruto semakin _intens_ di lubang miliknya.

"Ahhhg—Sasuke—Hgghh—" Naruto mencengkram pinggul pemuda itu, berusaha menikmati hempasan pantat Sasuke di batang kejantanannya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika rasa nikmat kembali menyerang prostatnya. Kali ini, dia tidak dapat menahan getaran tubuh dan kejantanannya yang berdenyut-denyut ingin segera mengeluarkan cairan putih kental miliknya.

Naruto mengerti arti erangan Sasuke yang semakin erotis dan terlihat sensual itu. Dengan cepat dan keras, Naruto mendorong penisnya untuk menyodok lebih dalam dan membuat Sasuke semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Aghhh—Naruto—aku—Hghhh—tidak tahan—lagi—" Desah Sasuke yang bergerak naik-turun ketika pantatnya terhempas diatas penis Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk paham.

"Aku—Juga—" Ucap Naruto dengan suara tercekat karena nikmat. Pinggulnya terus menyodok lubang anal Sasuke semakin cepat—dan cepat.

Otot perut Naruto mengejang, tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan—

"AGHHGG!—" Naruto mengejang hebat ketika memuntahkan sperma miliknya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Sedangkan tubuh pemuda raven yang berada diatasnya juga ikut bergetar dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental miliknya hingga mengenai bagian perut Naruto.

Sasuke terjatuh diatas tubuh Naruto dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia terlihat lemas setelah pergulatan panas itu. Dengan perlahan, pemuda pirang itu menidurkan Sasuke dilantai, mengecup pelan keningnya dan mengelus rambut raven itu dengan sangat lembut.

Mata biru sapphire Naruto beralih menatap tajam ke arah _security camera_ yang terus merekam kegiatan mereka dalam diam.

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Naruto dapat menebak bahwa wanita ilmuwan itu sedang melihatnya dengan sunggingan senyum yang menjijikan.

.

.

.

Tsunade yang berada di ruang _control_ hanya menyeringai girang ketika menatap layar _computer_ yang menampilkan Naruto dan Sasuke di ruang rahasia laboratorium miliknya.

Wanita cantik itu terkekeh pelan setelah menonton pertarungan panas dua pemuda yang terlihat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sedangkan karyawan yang berada disana harus menahan rasa mual ketika melihat secara _live_ persetubuhan itu. Termasuk Jiraiya yang kini sibuk muntah di tong sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Tsunade berbalik menatap Jiraiya sambil terus menyeringai, "Kau lihat—?" Tanya nya dengan bangga.

Jiraiya melotot kesal ke arahnya, " Ya—dan itu cukup menjijikan untuk ditonton." Sahut pria yang selalu berpakaian modis itu.

Tsunade memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maksudku—pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu. Imun nya lebih kuat dibandingkan Sasuke—" Jelas Tsunade yang kembali memperhatikan layar, "—Dia bisa menjadi sampel yang sangat bagus, kan?" Sambung wanita itu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar karena senang.

Jiraiya menggaruk kepalanya, malas. "Kalau itu menurutmu—Terserah kau saja, yang aku bingungkan sekarang adalah, kenapa pemuda pirang itu bisa memiliki imun yang kuat? Kalau soal Sasuke—itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi karena dia memang objek eksperimen sejak masih bayi."

Orochimaru mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Jiraiya, dia juga bingung kenapa Tsunade tertarik pada pemuda pirang itu, setahunya, dari dulu Tsunade selalu mempertahankan Sasuke sebagai eksperimen spesialnya, tetapi hari ini dia malah menginginkan pemuda pirang itu.

Tsunade yang sedang duduk angkuh didepan layar besar itu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya penasaran—" Wanita itu kembali menatap layar _computer_ sekali lagi, tangannya merogoh kantong jas putihnya untuk mengambil selembar foto, "—aku merasa pemuda pirang itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Sambungnya sambil menatap lekat foto yang dipegangnya.

Orochimaru mencoba mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Pria penyuka ular itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menyeringai seram.

"Ah—Si profesor rupanya." Ucap Orochimaru lagi. Tsunade tidak mempedulikan perkataan partner nya itu. Matanya terus fokus pada foto yang menampilkan seorang pria berambut pirang yang memakai jas laboratorium dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yang disinyalir adalah istrinya itu.

"Ya—Anak itu sangat mirip dengan—Minato." Kata Tsunade pelan, lebih kepada berbisik pada diri sendiri.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Seorang pria berjas laboratorium berlari senang sambil membawa sebuah tabung berisi cairan aneh. Ia menendang pintu ruangan dengan kakinya, menimbulkan suara _**-BRAK!-**_ yang keras.

"PAGI!—TSUNADE-SAN!" Teriak pria ber '_name tag_' Minato itu.

Tsunade meliriknya kesal, "Kau tahu kan kalau pintu mempunyai panel pemindai retina? Kau tidak perlu menghancurkannya setiap hari. Biaya reparasinya mahal."

Minato terkekeh pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak terbiasa dengan teknologi."

Tsunade memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sudahlah, lalu apa itu?" Tunjuk wanita tadi ke arah botol yang dibawa Minato.

"Oh—ini penemuanku terbaru. _Virus_ untuk persenjataan biologi. Pemerintah memintaku secara pribadi untuk membuat ini." Ucapnya penuh dengan cengiran bangga.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Baguslah—oh iya—jangan lupa, kau ada pertemuan rapat dengan badan pemerintah siang ini."

Minato meletakkan botol cairan tadi di _inkubator_, "Rapat?—Maksudmu tuan Uchiha Fugaku akan kesini?" Matanya berbinar terang.

"Ya—sepertinya dia akan membicarakan mengenai proyek persenjataan biologis terbaru." Jawab Tsunade terdengar tidak peduli.

"Bagus sekali—aku bisa memperkenalkan temuanku ini." Sahut Minato dengan kikik gelinya.

Tsunade hanya tergelak kecil, "Iya sangat bagus—ngomong-ngomong Minato, istrimu sudah melahirkan?"

Minato menoleh kemudian tersenyum lima jari, "Benar sekali!—Anak laki-laki yang sehat."

"Oh ya?—siapa namanya?"

"Kalau itu sih—namanya Naru—"

.

"MINATO-SAN!—TSUNADE-SAN!" Teriakan salah seorang pegawai, membuat duo ilmuwan itu menoleh cepat.

"Ada apa Shizune?" Tanya Tsunade bingung.

Wanita bernama Shizune hanya menggaruk pipinya khawatir, "Uhmm—Fugaku sudah menunggu kalian berdua untuk rapat."

Tsunade menaikkan alisnya, "Ini baru jam 10 pagi, lagipula kenapa aku harus terlibat disini?"

"Soal itu—" Shizune lagi-lagi menggaruk lehernya, "—ada masalah penting."

"Begitukah?—" Kali ini Minato membuka suaranya. "—kalau begitu aku akan kesana." Lanjutnya yang langsung bergegas keluar ruangan.

Tsunade hanya mendengus malas.

.

.

Fugaku berdiri angkuh di sebuah ruang rapat yang luas. Beberapa ilmuwan dan badan pemerintah terlihat mendengus kesal melihat presentasi yang ditampilkan oleh pria Uchiha itu.

Bukan karena penyampaiannya yang jelek, melainkan—

"Eskperimen pada manusia?—itu menggelikan." Ucap salah satu dari penyimak rapat itu.

"Benar—tetapi dilain pihak. Itu sangat berbahaya." Kali ini seorang pria berpakaian militer ikut menimpali.

"Tapi menurutku—itu masuk akal." Suara Minato membuat yang hadir hanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya salah seorangnya.

Minato berdehem pelan, "—maksudku, eksperimen pada hewan sudah terlalu kuno. Kita butuh sesuatu yang baru. Manusia merupakan _host_ yang sanggup menampung beberapa virus dan bakteri. Selain itu penularannya lebih cepat."

Fugaku tersenyum, "Benar!—lagipula persenjataan biologis kali ini harus bagus, bukan?"

Pernyataan singkat dari Minato dan Fugaku membuat rapat itu mendadak panas. Terjadi pro dan kontra, tetapi sekali lagi, permainan mereka dimenangkan oleh pihak yang pro. Yang berarti persetujuan untuk penindakkan lebih lanjut.

Fugaku menyeringai senang. Dia melemparkan senyuman menawan pada Minato. Sedangkan pria berambut pirang itu membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Yup!—mereka memenangkan debat rapat itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi—" Minato melirik Fugaku yang masih membereskan kegiatan presentasinya. Orang-orang yang hadir sudah pulang dari 30 menit yang lalu. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih bergelut dan berdiskusi di ruang rapat.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Fugaku tanpa melirik.

Minato duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, "Jadi—anakmu cowok, huh?"

Fugaku menghentikan beres-beresnya, mata onyx nya memandang Minato, "Ya—anakku baru lahir."

"Oh—" Minato memainkan jari-jarinya tanpa berniat menyelami mata gelap itu, "—anakku juga baru lahir."

"Oh—" Kali ini Fugaku menjawab tanpa minat. Ia kembali membereskan dokumennya.

"Gahh—menyebalkan." Minato menjedukkan keningnya di meja, "—aku tidak menyangka kau menikah dengan Mikoto-san."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau menikah dengan Kushina-san." Ucap Fugaku yang bergerak menuju Minato.

Tangan pria Uchiha itu bergerak untuk membelai kepala Minato, "Padahal dulu kau itu 'Uke' yang manis." Senyum menawannya kembali diperlihatkan, membuat Minato menahan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Cih—" Dengus Minato kesal. Fugaku terkekeh sebentar.

"Minato—apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Fugaku dengan suara bariton berat.

Minato membuang muka, berpura-pura terlihat masih kesal, "Tidak—aku sama sekali—hmmphh—" Kalimatnya terpotong dengan cepat oleh ciuman di bibir.

Mata jernihnya terbelalak menatap sang onyx yang seenaknya memberikan 'kecupan' panas itu.

"Fugaku!—apa-apaan kau!—bagaimana kalau ada orang yang lihat?" Dorong Minato yang menjauhkan diri dari Fugaku.

Pria Uchiha tadi hanya mendecih kecil sembari melepaskan jas dan dasi yang melilit lehernya, "Aku tidak peduli." Jawabnya tegas.

Fugaku menarik Minato dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja rapat. Suara debaman kecil terdengar saat tubuh ramping pria pirang itu terbaring disana.

Fugaku menarik kerah jas Minato dengan tidak sabaran, menjatuhkan ciuman bertubi-tubi yang membuat Minato kewalahan. Sesekali lidah pria Uchiha itu bermain ganas di dalam mulut Minato, mendominasi apapun di dalam sana.

Saat paru-paru mereka butuh oksigen, pergulatan itu harus dihentikan sesaat. Minato terengah-engah memegangi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sial!—" Desis Minato yang memilih berbaring dimeja dengan lengan yag menutupi wajah, "—kau membuatku menginginkanmu, Fugaku."

Sang pendominan hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan polos Minato, dia beringsut maju dan melepaskan celana pasangannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Minato—aku mencintaimu." Bisik Fugaku lembut dengan dengusan nafsu.

Minato hanya meneguk liurnya sambil tetap mempertahankan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar memerah.

Fugaku tidak ambil pusing, ia memilih bermain-main pada bagian selangkangan Minato yang terekspos sempurna. Menyentuh. Mengelus. Mengocok. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukan hingga terdengar erangan lirih dari sang penerima.

Fugaku tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Minato. Ia kembali beraksi dengan melucuti celananya. Merangkak diatas tubuh pria pirang itu dan menjatuhkan ciuman yang memabukkan.

Minato mengerang senang. Tubuhnya menggelinjang ketika hawa panas Fugaku menyentuh setiap inchi badannya. Memberikan cumbuan yang luar biasa.

Detak jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat. Dia membalas pagutan Fugaku dengan liar dan tidak terkendali.

Minato menginginkan Fugaku sekarang. Menyentuh tubuh atletis itu setiap jengkal dengan perlahan. Memagut bibirnya dengan kuat sehingga gemelutuk gigi bertabrakan tidak sabaran.

"Minato—" Panggilan berat oleh sang dominan menggelitik sensor pria pirang itu. Dengan cekatan Minato berbalik badan dan menunggingkan tubuhnya. Bersedia dimasuki oleh Fugaku.

"Fugaku—nghh—cepat—masukan." Permohonan sensual yang menggebu-gebu membuat Fugaku menyeringai senang.

Tergesa-gesa. Sedikit berantakan. Dan asal-asalan. Dua pasangan dimabuk gulat panas itu berusaha menikmati pertarungan liar mereka.

Fugaku yang mendorong pinggulnya keras tanpa ada _foreplay_ terlebih dahulu, membuat Minato harus mencakar meja rapat untuk menahan teriakannya.

Kasar dan brutal. Dua kata yang membuat hawa nafsu Fugaku menjadi gila. Dia menyodok lubang Minato tanpa ampun. Tidak memberikan satu detik pun untuk pria pirang dibawahnya berteriak kesakitan bahkan bernapas.

Otak Fugaku menghitam. Pandangannya berkabut dengan hasratnya. Ia merindukan sensualitas tubuh Minato. Desahannya. Erangannya. Juga rintihannya.

Fugaku merasa, Minato lebih hebat dibandingkan Mikoto. Pria pirang itu tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan Fugaku tanpa harus berteriak kencang hingga menulikan telingannya.

Minato elegan. Lebih berkualitas. Gerakan tubuhnya. Gigitan bibirnya. Matanya yang mengerjap nikmat. Hal-hal itu sanggup melambungkan Fugaku hingga ke surga.

"Minato—ahhk—aku menyukaimu—mencintaimu—aahkk—" Fugaku meracau layaknya orang gila. Dia terus menggenjot lubang anal Minato dengan penisnya. Semakin cepat—dan semakin cepat.

Pria pirang itu hanya mendesis keras ketika Fugaku menghantam prostatnya berkali-kali. Bertubi-tubi. Tidak kenal lelah. Punggungnya melengkung. Mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang terus menetes. Sedangkan mata cerahnya kini terbalik penuh dengan rasa nikmat.

"Fhughakhu—hhh—nhikhmat—enhak—ahhkk!—hgghh!—" Tangan Minato terkepal di atas meja. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika cairan putih mulai berontak ingin keluar.

Fugaku yang paham langsung menyodok lebih keras dan dalam. Ia menarik kedua tangan Minato dan terus menggenjot lubang anal pria pirang itu.

Minato berteriak, ia tidak sanggup lagi. "Keluar!—Ahhkkk!"

Fugaku yang merasa penisnya terjepit keras, mulai merasakan sperma nya yang juga ingin menyembur di dalam 'gua' hangat sang Namikaze.

"Minato—Ahhhk!" Teriakan Fugaku disertai hentakan pinggul yang keras membuat mereka berdua mengejang hebat dengan cairan yang terciprat keluar. Basah. Lengket. Dan kental.

Sperma Minato menyembur banyak di atas meja. Sedangkan Fugaku lebih suka memasukkannya ke dalam lubang anal pria tersebut. Melihat cairan putih miliknya menetes keluar dari lubang tersebut membuat Fugaku hampir menyunggingkan senyum senang.

Ia memiliki Minato seutuhnya. Siapa peduli dengan Mikoto dan Kushina. Yang penting mereka saling melengkapi mulai dari sekarang.

_Backstreet_—

Fugaku tersenyum sambil mengecup kening Minato.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

—tanpa tahu sepasang mata melihat pergulatan itu dengan seringai menjijikan.

.

"Danzo-sama." Seorang karyawan memanggil pria paruh baya tersebut. Yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai kecil melihat pertunjukkan di dalam ruang rapat itu dari balik kaca pintu.

"Ini akan semakin menarik." Bisik Danzo seraya pergi dengan angkuh.

"—aku punya ide. Ayo pergi." Ajak Danzo pada anak buahnya yang hanya membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

"APA?!" Minato menggebrak meja. Sedangkan Fugaku menatap sosok pria dihadapannya dengan geram.

Danzo duduk angkuh di kursi kerjanya dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Matanya memicing tajam, bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat mencoba menahan seringai miliknya.

"Sudah kuputuskan—" Ucap Danzo, "—anak kalian berdua yang akan menjadi 'eksperimen persenjataan biologis' ini." Dia memutar kursinya pelan.

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK—"

"Oh tentu aku berhak." Danzo cepat-cepat memotong teriakan Minato, "—aku merupakan perwakilan pemerintah disini. Pihak militer dibawah kendaliku."

Fugaku yang mencoba tenang hanya mengeluarkan desisan tajam,"Seharusnya 'eskperimen' nya adalah tahanan negara. Bukan anak kami."

Danzo mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, "Memang—tapi tahanan terlalu membosankan. Lagipula anak-anak akan lebih tahan imunnya, apabila sejak bayi sudah disuntikan 'virus'."

"JANGAN KURANG AJAR!" Minato meraung marah."AKU TIDAK AKAN SETUJU!"

Danzo kembali memperlihatkan seringainya, "Kau akan setuju. Kalau masih ingin menutupi hubungan kalian—"

Minato dan Fugaku tercekat bersama.

Pria dihadapan mereka tidak bisa menghentikan seringai yang terus muncul di bibirnya.

"Oh—lagipula—aku sudah menyandera anak dan istri kalian." Terang Danzo lagi yang mulai bangkit dari kursi untuk menuang _wine_ ke gelas pialanya.

"Kau—apa?" Fugaku harap pendengarannya tuli.

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK!" Minato kembali meraung.

"Berhentilah berteriak 'tidak berhak'." Danzo kembali duduk sambil memainkan gelas pialanya, "—aku sudah mendapat ijin resmi dari pemerintah."

Minato mengepalkan tangannya, sedangkan Fugaku menahan getar tubuhnya yang murka.

Danzo terkekeh kecil, "Ah—pertunjukkannya sudah dimulai—" ia mengambil remote kemudian menekannya. Sebuah layar datar terpampang di dinding. Memperlihatkan dua anak mereka yang berada di meja operasi dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Sedangkan istri mereka berada di sebuah kamar tahanan seraya berteriak meminta tolong.

"HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Fugaku menerjang maju, menarik kerah jas Danzo dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Minato yang mencoba ikut menerjang, tertahan dan terbelalak ngeri ketika layar menampilkan sosok istri Fugaku yang kejang-kejang di lantai ruang tahanan.

Danzo menyeringai sembari menekan tombol di remote-nya, "Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Aku sudah menyiapkan alat kejut yang membuat istri kalian mati dalam beberapa menit. Nikmatilah."

Fugaku terduduk dengan mata membelalak takut menatap layar datar tadi. Tubuh istrinya terdiam kaku, sedangkan Kushina yang mencoba membangunkan Mikoto ikut mengejang hebat. Tersengat arus listrik.

Danzo melirik jam tangannya, "—anakmu di laboratorium utama. Kuberi waktu 20 menit untuk menyelamatkannya. Lewat dari waktu itu, kalian berdua akan kutembak."

"Ka—kau tidak akan berani." Minato bergerak mundur dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Danzo menyeringai, "19 menit lagi."

.

"_FUCK!_—" Fugaku berteriak sembari menyeret Minato keluar ruangan.

Mereka berlari menuju laboratorium utama. Langkah kaki yang berdebam di lorong sunyi membuat napas terengah-engah mereka terlihat dengan kepulan hawa panas.

"DIMANA LETAKNYA?!" Teriak Fugaku tidak sabaran.

"Area tiga! Sistem _control_ samping!" Tunjuk Minato ke arah koridor kanan. Mereka kembali berlari dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Di ruang laboratorium, Tsunade dan Orochimaru sudah menyiapkan peralatan operasi mereka.

"Apakah kita harus melakukannya?" Tanya Orochimaru ragu.

"Kita harus mengikuti perintah Danzo-sama. Siapkan jarum dan virusnya." Tsunade bergerak cepat untuk memasang baju operasi dan sarung tangan.

Tangan cekatan Orochimaru bergerak untuk mengambil alat suntik kemudian mengambil cairan virus tadi di dalam botol.

Sasuke kecil yang berada di meja operasi hanya bisa merengek keras ketika jarum tajam menembus kulitnya. Orochimaru berusaha menangkan bayi Uchiha itu, sedangkan Tsunade beralih untuk menyuntikan penawar virus di tubuh Naruto.

Setidaknya mereka punya 'virus' dan 'penawar alaminya'.

.

.

.

Minato dan Fugaku kembali berlari. Mereka menuju tangga dan melangkah lebar dengan cepat. Sesekali menabrak para pegawai yang sibuk berkeliaran di lorong tersebut. Tidak ada kelelahan diwajah mereka.

Hanya ada ketakutan dan kengerian.

Sudah cukup melihat istri mereka mati dengan cara menggenaskan, mereka tidak perlu melihat anak mereka yang akan bergabung dengan onggokan mayat lain.

Fugaku berdiri terengah-engah di pintu panel yang menghubungkan koridor dan ruang laboratorium. Jari-jarinya bergerak gemetaran di panel tombol. Sebelum pemindai retina keluar, Minato sudah berancang-ancang untuk menendang pintu logam itu.

"MINGGIR!—" Teriak Minato keras. Fugaku menyingkir cepat.

Kaki pria pirang itu terangkat—kemudian—

.

.

.

_**BRAK!**_—

.

Pintu laboratorium di jebol. Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang menyiapkan _sceptul_ hanya tersentak kaget. Mereka beringsut mundur ketika sang Namikaze mengangkat anaknya ke pelukannya.

"Shh—tenanglah Naruto. Ayah disini." Ucap Minato penuh sayang.

Naruto kecil yang mendengar gumaman dari sang ayah. Hanya terdiam patuh. Bayi itu tidak merengek lagi maupun menangis.

.

.

_**"Bagus sekali, Tuan Namikaze." **_Suara Danzo terdengar dari arah speaker. _**"—sayangnya, waktu kalian sudah habis."** _Lanjutnya dengan kekeh seram.

_**"—Selamat tinggal, Ilmuwan."**_

.

Tepat ketika ucapan Danzo berakhir, beberapa satuan militer mengepung area itu dengan cepat sambil menodongkan senjata api.

Minato dan Fugaku meneguk ludah ketakutan. Tubuh mereka menegang cepat, menyalurkan informasi bahaya ke sel-sel otak.

Mereka saling mendekat waspada ketika beberapa satuan militer mendekat ke arah mereka dengan senjata teracung. Siap memuntahkan berpuluh-puluh peluru.

"Minato—bawa pergi Naruto dari sini! Cepat!"

"Tapi—bagaimana dengan bayimu? Atau dirimu?"

"MINATO!—" Fugaku berteriak, "—CEPAT PERGI!" Dorongan keras membuat Minato harus mengangguk patuh. Ia mulai merangkak menuju ventilasi atas melalui saluran udara.

Beberapa pria militer yang mencoba mengejar Minato harus terkena tendangan dari Fugaku.

Pria Uchiha itu menyeringai tajam, "Jangan. Berani. Menyentuh. Minato-ku." Ia mulai menerjang satuan berseragam lengkap itu dengan cepat.

.

.

Minato berhasil keluar dari ventilasi udara. Dia meloncat turun ke arah koridor kosong. Tubuhnya terhempas di lantai ketika mencoba mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

Matanya kembali waspada. Lorong area dua kosong.

Dia kembali bergerak dengan cepat melalui tangga darurat. Tidak ada polisi. Tidak ada suruhan Danzo. Itu bagus!—dia harus cepat keluar dari sini.

.

_**DOR!**_—

.

Suara tembakan membuat Minato berhenti bergerak. Ia menoleh ke belakang berharap melihat apa yang terjadi diruangan Fugaku tadi. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan berkecamuk.

Apakah Fugaku tertembak? Apakah dia sudah mati? Tidak—bukan itu yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang. Naruto masih butuh diselamatkan.

Minato kembali berlari. Tetapi derap langkah beberapa orang membuatnya harus berbelok masuk ke suatu ruangan tempat pembuangan. Menguncinya dengan rapat agar suruhan Danzo tidak dapat masuk. Setidaknya dia ingin mengulur waktu untuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

Tetapi sialnya, di ruangan itu hanya ada sampah-sampah laboratorium dan sejenisnya. Serta pipa besar untuk pembungan air limbah.

.

_**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**_—Pintu ruangan di gedor dengan brutal. Minato terlonjak kaget. Dia memeluk Naruto dengan kuat.

_Jangan!__—__jangan sampai mereka menyentuh anakku!__—__Berpikir Minato! Berpikir! _Teriaknya dalam hati.

Matanya menjelajah rungan. Ada sebuah kotak logam yang tidak terpakai. Minato mendapat ide.

Ia membuka kotak tadi, lalu memasukkan Naruto ke dalamnya, "Ayah menyayangimu." Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi bayi mungil itu. Sebuah kalung yang terukir nama 'Naruto' disematkan oleh Minato di leher anaknya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Minato membuang kotak logam tadi ke saluran pembuangan air limbah yang berbentuk pipa slinder besar.

Setidaknya Naruto akan hanyut sampai disisi kota. Minato berharap anaknya akan diselamatkan oleh seseorang.

Minato terduduk lemas di tembok. Matanya yang dulu bercahaya kini meredup perlahan seiring pintu yang terbuka. Dia tidak takut mati. Asalkan Naruto selamat dia tidak takut mati. Toh—disurga nanti dia akan bertemu istrinya—

.

Suruhan Danzo sudah berhasil masuk dengan senapan yang teracung. Speaker di pojok ruangan kembali terdengar lagi.

.

_**"Tembak**__**—**__**target yang terakhir."**_

.

—atau mungkin di surga nanti dia akan bertemu dengan Fugaku.

Minato tersenyum kecil dengan sebuah sunggingan di bibirnya.

Ah—aku lupa memberitahu Fugaku kalau aku—

.

_**DOR!**_—

.

—mencintainya.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah—" Naruto merenggangkan ototnya yang sejak tadi kaku, "—aku hanya tahu kalau aku dipungut dari sungai oleh Manajer tempat aku bekerja dan dirawat layaknya anak sendiri." Cerita Naruto lagi.

Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya melirik sebentar, "Jadi—kau tidak tahu siapa orang tuamu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya—aku tidak tahu. Bahkan tanggal lahir pun aku tidak tahu. Hanya kalung dengan namaku saja yang tertempel di leherku saat aku bayi."

"Begitukah?—" Sasuke memainkan jarinya seakan-akan sedang menggambar di lantai. Kakinya menekuk terlipat. Dirinya bosan terkurung selama dua jam di sel tahanan ini.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana denganmu?—apa ceritamu waktu kecil?"

Sasuke mendeliknya datar, "Tidak ada—"

"Huh?—tidak ada?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, malas, "Yang aku tahu, sejak bayi aku hidup di sel tahanan. Setiap hari harus meminum obat dengan beberapa jenis kapsul yang membuatku muak. Setiap jamnya saat tubuhku mengejang, aku disuntikan cairan penawar."

Naruto mengernyit tidak suka, "Itu—mengerikan."

"Kau akan tahu yang namanya mengerikan setelah melihat 'eksperimen' hewan di laboratorium Tsunade-san." Cerca Sasuke lagi yang mendapat gelengan tidak sudi dari Naruto.

"Tidak—terima kasih. Aku tidak berminat." Ungkapnya lagi sambil menggeleng cepat.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Kepalanya disenderkan perlahan ke bahu Naruto.

"Hei—" Sasuke memanggil. "—kau takut mati?"

"Mati—?" Naruto terlihat berpikir, "Takut!—aku takut sekali."

"Kenapa takut?" kali ini Sasuke kembali dengan pertanyaan bodohnya, membuat Naruto mengerang kesal.

"Tentu saja takut, teme!—lagipula—"

"Lagipula—?" Sasuke meliriknya penasaran.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, "—lagipula kalau aku mati, nanti kau akan kesepian." Candanya dengan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke mendengus kecil tanpa mengurangi rasa geli yang menggelitik, "Memang!— Aku pasti akan kesepian. Karena itu, kalau kau mati, aku juga akan mati."

Pertanyaan iseng yang dijawab asal-asalan namun mengena di jantung mereka, membuat dua orang itu hanya tergelak menertawakan nasib miris mereka berdua. Entah harus menangis atau meraung ketakutan, yang pasti tawa mereka terdengar getir tanpa ada seorangpun yang memecah suasana mencekam itu.

.

.

.

**_Biotechnology Network INC, **

**Ruang Kontrol Utama, **

**Pukul 09.00 Malam_**

Tsunade menyimpan kembali foto kenangan Minato dan Kushina di saku jasnya. Badannya kembali teralihkan pada layar lebar transparan yang menampilkan gambaran Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol.

"Jiraiya, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa menoleh ke arah partnernya itu.

"—Aku tidak ingin kejadian berpuluh tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Melihat Fugaku yang ditembak, dan Minato yang dibiarkan mati di ruang limbah. Itu—terlalu mengerikan." Tsunade menggigit bibirnya getir.

"—apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lagi. Pertanyaan Tsunade terlempar di udara tanpa ada jawaban. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hening sesaat sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi hawa sunyi itu.

.

"Entahlah—membunuh mereka atau membuat eksperimen ganda?" Jawab seseorang yang diyakini Tsunade kalau itu BUKAN suara Jiraiya.

Tsunade berbalik cepat. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"Da—Danzo-sama?!" Suara wanita itu tercekat. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Ia bergerak perlahan, membuat suasana di ruangan kontrol itu mendadak penuh dengan aura dingin dan mematikan.

Tsunade bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menghimpit layar komputer, "Ka—kapan anda kesini? Dan bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa kapan saja kemari, Tsunade-san. Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku yang bertanggung jawab dalam pemerintahan untuk masalah persenjataan biologis ini." Katanya datar. Matanya lebih tertarik melihat potongan gambar di layar tersebut.

Virus dan penawar.

_Kebetulan sekali_, pikir Danzo dalam hati.

"—kau mencoba menyembunyikan fakta menarik ini sendirian, Tsunade-san?" Hawa dingin kembali menguar.

Tsunade menelan ludahnya, gugup.

"Aku—tidak—maksudku, aku hanya ingin menelitinya terlebih dahulu sebelum melaporkan padamu, Danzo-sama." Sahut Tsunade tergagap.

Danzo mendengus pelan, "aku akan menemui mereka langsung." Pria paruh baya itu berbalik angkuh.

"Anda tidak bisa!" Tsunade segera merentangkan tangannya di depan tubuh Danzo. "—tidak—anda tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh sampel-ku." Mata wanita itu berkilat tajam.

Danzo menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi, "Minggir—" Desisnya.

"Tidak—aku akan—"

.

_**BUAAGH!**_—

.

Tubuh Tsunade terlempar ke sisi ruangan sebelum wanita itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia merintih kesakitan ketika Danzo menendang perutnya tanpa ampun.

Jiraiya bergerak untuk membantu Tsunade. Sedangkan Orochimaru menatap garang pada Danzo.

"—sudah kukatakan, sampel-mu merupakan 'bahan' penelitianku juga." Balas Danzo dengan nada tegas namun dingin.

"Mereka bukan bahan penelitian!—mereka manusia!" Teriak Tsunade kesal. Ia mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Danzo mendengus, "Manusia?—bukannya kau sama sepertiku Tsunade?—membuat objek manusia menjadi bahan eksperimen?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"—atau kau mulai merasa kasihan pada mereka?" Danzo berbalik memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah wanita itu.

Tsunade meludah di lantai. Dia membalas tatapan Danzo dengan lebih mengerikan. Tubuhnya beringsut menuju panel tombol.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki mereka! Berarti kau juga tidak bisa!" Desis Tsunade. Tangannya terayun tinggi. Kemudian memencet tombol merah dengan suara _**-BRAK!- **_yang keras.

.

_**TEEEETT!**__**—**__**TEEETT!**__**—**__**TEEETT!**__**—**_

.

.

Suara sirine itu menyala dengan lampu merah tanda bahaya yang terus bergaung.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadinya sibuk berdiam diri langsung tersentak kaget. Tubuh mereka terlonjak seiring pintu sel tahanan yang terbuka otomatis dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke yang mengerti situasinya langsung melesat ke luar dari sel tahanan menuju ke arah lemari besi penyimpanan pakaian mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu—" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sepasang pakaian ke arah Naruto, —tapi yang pasti kita harus keluar dari gedung ini segera." Lanjutnya yang bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto yang sudah berpakaian hanya mengangguk paham kemudian melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berbelok ke tikungan.

.

.

Danzo yang melihat alarm aktif hanya menggeram marah. Dia memukul rahang Tsunade hingga wanita itu terpelanting ke lantai.

"Kau—Sialan!—" Desis Danzo murka.

Jiraiya yang melihat partner nya dipukul berusaha menerjang maju. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya dan bersiap menghajar Danzo.

Pria paruh baya itu sadar akan bahaya. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar dari serangan telak Jiraiya. Tinju pria berambut putih itu hanya menghantam udara kosong.

Dengan decakan kesal, Danzo memutar tubuhnya untuk menendang tubuh Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terpental ke belakang hingga menghantam dinding. Kemudian tersungkur dilantai dengan muntah darah.

Tsunade meringset menuju sahabatnya itu. "Ji—raiya—"

"Aku—tidak apa-apa—" Ucap Jiraiya susah payah sambil mencoba berdiri.

Tsunade memapah pria paruh baya itu agar berdiri tegak.

Dihadapan mereka, Danzo hanya menatap mereka tajam. "Jangan pernah menggangguku." Desisnya dingin.

Ia berbalik arah dengan kibasan jas laboratorium miliknya. Sebelum menjauh, Danzo melirik pengawal militernya, "Bersihkan area ini dari 'sampah'." Ucap Danzo pelan tetapi sanggup didengar oleh Tsunade.

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya lebar, "A—apa maksudmu dengan membersihkan 'sampah'?"

Danzo mendengus kecil, "tentu saja, membereskan kalian bertiga." Desisnya tanpa melihat ketiga calon korbannya.

Tsunade mengepalkan tinjunya, "APA KAU BERENCANA MENYINGKIRKAN KAMI SEPERTI KAU MENYINGKIRKAN FUGAKU DAN MINATO?!"

Danzo menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan, "Benar sekali—orang seperti kalian tidak berguna, karena menolak perintahku. Aku tidak butuh 'peliharaan' yang tidak patuh."

"Kau—" Jiraiya ingin sekali menghajar pria tua didepannya ini, tetapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh lengan Tsunade.

"Percuma kita melawannya, Jiraiya. Ia memiliki pengawalan militer." Desak tsunade sambil melirik Danzo tajam.

Danzo hanya mendengus kecil, "Pilihan pintar, cantik—" Ucapnya lagi sambil berlenggang keluar ruangan, "—bereskan mereka." Lanjutnya lagi pada para militernya.

Salah satu pengawalnya mengangguk paham kemudian mengacungkan senjatanya untuk bersiap menembak ke arah Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru.

Beberapa satuan militer sudah mengepung ketiga ilmuwan itu dari berbagai arah, kecuali belakang mereka yang memang sudah menabrak bagian sistem panel komputer.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Bisik Tsunade cemas.

Jiraiya mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyuruh wanita itu diam, "Orochimaru pegang kendali komputer. Masalah orang-orang ini serahkan pada kami—" Ucapnya dengan seringai kecil.

Tsunade melirik Jiraiya, "Kau—jangan-jangan berencana meledakkan tempat ini."

"Pintar!—memang itu niatku." Jelas Jiraiya lagi.

Belum sempat Tsunade terbelalak kaget, desingan sebuah peluru hampir menyerempet telinga kirinya kalau saja lengannya tidak ditarik Jiraiya cepat.

"Jangan lengah—ayo kita habisi mereka." Ucap pria berpakaian modis itu.

Tsunade menghela napas, "Ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku mati dengan kalian berdua." Balas Tsunade tersenyum.

Orochimaru yang sibuk berkutat dengan komputer hanya terkekeh pelan, "Bagus—kita akan mati bersama-sama. Apa kita perlu berfoto lalu mengupdatenya ke jejaring sosial sebelum kita mati?"

Jiraiya memutar bola matanya kesal, "Orochimaru—"

"Oke—oke—aku hanya bercanda." Ucap pria ular itu sambil terkekeh lagi. Tangannya terus bergerak di atas panel komputer.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade mulai mengambil langkah untuk menyerang. Mereka bergerak selaras dengan deru napasnya, menghindar dengan mudah dan menyerang tanpa kesulitan apapun.

.

.

.

Di bagian lain, Naruto dan Sasuke berpacu melawan waktu untuk segera keluar dari penjagaan ketat militer di Biotechnology Network INC ini. Tetapi suara sirine keras membuat telinga Sasuke langsung menegak.

Ia mengerti arti suara sirine dan lampu merah yang terus berkelip di setiap lorong. Sasuke mulai mendesis pelan, "Sial!"

"A—ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Tempat ini akan meledak secara otomatis." Sahut Sasuke yang melanjutkan larinya di antara lorong-lorong koridor putih.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup, "Kau pasti bercanda." diselingi dengan tawa hambar, tetapi langsung mengatupkan bibirnya ketika melihat percikan tajam dari sang onyx.

"—kau tidak sedang bercanda ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi agak takut.

"Aku tidak akan bercanda di saat ingin mati, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"_FUCK!_—Kita harus keluar dari sini, Teme!" Naruto mulai panik, ia menyeret lengan Sasuke agar berlari lebih cepat. "—Dimana jalan keluarnya, Teme?!"

"Belokan kiri, lurus kemudian berbelok ke pintu darurat di sebelah kanan."

"Kita lewat pintu darurat?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Ya!—Hanya pintu itu yang tidak dijaga oleh para militer." Sahut Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Pikirannya terus berputar cepat. Bisakah dia kabur? Bisakah mereka keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini?

Jawabannya muncul setelah mereka hampir mencapai pintu darurat.

Naruto berhenti cepat dengan mata terbelelalak kaget. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeram kesal saat seluruh pasukan militer memblokir jalan menuju pintu darurat dengan sosok Danzo yang berada di depan mereka.

Pria berjubah putih itu mendengus kecil dengan tatapan dingin, "Kalian tahu kan?—Kelinci percobaan tidak diperbolehkan berkeliaran di koridor." Ucapnya santai dengan nada dingin yang kentara sekali.

—Naruto menggertakkan giginya, murka. Ia yakin jawaban dari pertanyaan sendiri adalah TIDAK.

Mereka tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup.

SIAL!

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Jiraiya dan Tsunade terlihat tersengal-sengal harus melawan beberapa anggota militer yang mencoba menembaki mereka dengan brutal. Gerakan mereka yang awalnya cepat kini mulai melambat seiring rasa lelah di tubuh.

"Sial!—Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya." Decak Jiraiya yang mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda lagi.

Tsunade di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk, "Ya, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak."

Orochimaru yang berada di panel komputer masih terlihat berkutat dengan tombol-tombol disana, "Jiraiya!—Kode untuk peledakkan sendiri tidak bisa dilakukan melalui komputer ini."

"A—APA?!" Jiraiya menoleh kaget.

"Kita harus melakukannya melalui _System Control_ atas. Otak dari komputer utama!" Seru Orochimaru lagi.

Tsunade berdecak, kemudian mengambil alih layar komputer, "Orochimaru bantu Jiraiya, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"A—apa? Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Orochimaru yang langsung bergerak untuk membantu Jiraiya melawan militer.

"Percayalah padaku." Sahut Tsunade tegas seraya mengetikkan sesutu di panel transparan keyboard.

Belum sempat Orochimaru protes, suara statis dari arah speaker membuat pertarungan mereka terhenti. Itu suara Tsunade yang sedang berseru melalui _mic_ di panel dan tersebar melalui speaker di seluruh bagian Biotechnology Network INC.

.

_**"SASUKE!—AKTIFKAN PELEDAKAN OTOMATIS MELALUI SYSTEM CONTROL OTAK KOMPUTER!—SEKARANG!"**_

.

.

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah speaker, matanya terbelalak kaget. Terlebih lagi mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Tsunade yang mulai melembut.

**_"—Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. Hentikan Danzo sekarang."_** Lirih dan bergetar. Suara Tsunade terdengar sedih untuk seorang wanita yang angkuh dan sombong.

Danzo yang ikut mendengar hanya bisa menggeram sambil berteriak keras, "BUNUH WANITA ITU!" Perintahnya pada beberapa anak buahnya yang langsung berlari menuju ruangan tempat Tsunade berada.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. "Dobe, seberapa cepat kau bisa berlari?" Bisiknya pelan.

Naruto mendengus kecil sembari menampilkan senyum lebarnya, "Secepat kilat."

"Bagus!—Karena kita akan berlari—" Sasuke menghentikan obrolannya kemudian mengambil langkah berbalik, "—SEKARANG!" Serunya lagi seraya menarik lengan Naruto untuk berlari.

Danzo terkesiap kaget selama sedetik melihat 'tikus percobaannya' kabur didepan mata, tetapi langsung meraung cepat, "KEJAR MEREKA!"

Beberapa pasukan militer langsung bergegas mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu kabur.

Mereka berlari menaiki tangga, berbelok kemudian menerjang beberapa karyawan yang terlihat panik untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Sasuke tersengal-sengal seraya menghindar dari desingan peluru yang mencoba melubangi tubuh mereka, "Sial!—Napasku—hhhh—aku tidak sanggup."

Naruto melirik Sasuke, "Cepat teme!—Kau lambat! Kita bisa mati!"

"Tidak sanggup!—terlalu jauh! Kita harus menaiki lift untuk mencapai kubah teratas tempat otak komputer berada."

"Kalau menaiki lift terlalu beresiko! Kita harus lewat tangga!" Sahut Naruto lagi.

Tepat ketika mereka akan berbelok, tiba-tiba kaki Sasuke tersandung tanpa sebab. Mungkin karena terlalu letih atau kakinya terlalu nyeri, pemuda onyx itu terjerembab ke lantai.

Naruto yang sadar langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Teme!—Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini bukan saatnya mencium lantai!"

Sasuke mencoba bangkit, tetapi kakinya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan, "Tidak bisa!—Aku tidak bisa lari lagi, Dobe!"

"Jangan Manja! Cepat Bangkit!" Seru Naruto panik, matanya terus melihat para militer yang mulai mendekat.

"Kau larilah duluan!" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"TIDAK!" Raung Naruto kasar. Ia mendecih kecil kemudian menelusupkan tangannya di bawah badan pemuda onyx itu lalu menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_.

"Do—dobe?"

"Cih!—Diamlah! Kita harus segera kabur!" Rutuk Naruto yang mulai berlari lagi dengan Sasuke di gendongannya.

.

.

.

Di bagian lain, Tsunade sudah terdesak oleh beberapa satuan militer yang mengepung mereka. Komputer yang ia gunakan kini hancur dengan ledakan setelah ditembak berkali-kali oleh anak buah Danzo.

"Kita terjebak." Desis Jiraiya.

Orochimaru terkekeh hambar, "Ya—Seperti tikus, menggelikan bukan?"

Tsunade mendengus sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan konyol si pria ular, "Sangat lucu, Orochimaru. Kita akan mati disini." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Belum sempat Orochimaru menanggapi perkataan Tsunade, sebuah peluru sudah melesat cepat menembus dadanya.

"GWAARGHH!—" Orochimaru terpelanting ke belakang. Menyisakan asap kecil di bagian tubuh depannya yang terasa panas.

Jiraiya bergerak cepat, untuk menjadi tameng bagi Orochimaru dan Tsunade di belakangnya. Tembakan beruntun dari pasukan militer bersarang beberapa kali di tubuh bagian dada dan perut pria berambut putih itu.

Tsunade berteriak keras, "JIRAIYA!—MENYINGKIR!"

"TIDAK!—Ghogh—" Batuk darah keluar dari mulutnya, "—Kalau aku menyingkir kalian akan mati."

Orochimaru membentuk seringai kecil dengan bibir dinginnya, "Kau—saat mati pun kau mencoba bersikap sok keren, Jiraiya—Ghoogh—" pria ular itu memuntahkan darah dari sela bibirnya, matanya menutup perlahan, "—Itu yang membuatku menyukaimu, bodoh."

Pernyataan singkat nan klise dari Orochimaru membuat Jiraiya mendengus kecil, "Dasar bodoh—" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar menahan sakit dan kabut hitam yang menyerang otaknya. Mata Jiraiya mulai mengabur seiring tubuhnya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri.

Tsunade menangis, Ia memeluk tubuh Orochimaru yang sudah tidak bernapas lagi, "Kita akan mati—kita akan mati—"

Jiraiya terjatuh setelah berpuluh-puluh peluru menembus tulang serta organ dalamnya, "Tsunade—" Ia mencoba berbicara di sela napas sekaratnya, "—Aku mencintaimu, nenek tua." Kemudian terdiam kaku seiring napasnya yang mulai melambat.

Tsunade merunduk sambil terus terisak keras.

Para militer bergerak perlahan menuju Tsunade yang masih hidup dan mulai menodongkan senjata api meraka ke arah kepala wanita cantik itu.

Tsunade mengusap air matanya pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jiraiya. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

.

.

_**DOORR!**_—

.

.

Naruto merunduk ketika desingan peluru menyerempet bagian atas kepalanya, "Sial!—berapa lama lagi aku harus berlari di tangga? Ini sudah lantai ke-27!"

"Otak komputer berada di lantai paling atas!" Ucap Sasuk cepat walaupun ia tahu Naruto tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun.

"Dari tadi kau bilang lantai paling atas! Sebenarnya lantai berapa itu?!"

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Jangan bilang kalau lantai paling atas itu adalah lantai ke-40?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil tanpa memandang mata Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menyumpah serapah, "SIAL!—Ternyata memang di lantai 40. Kakiku bisa keriting!" Rutuknya lagi.

.

_**DOR!**_—

.

Lagi-lagi peluru melecut cepat menuju sisi kiri telinga Naruto, untung saja refleks tubuhnya lebih cepat dibandingkan peluru yang hampir merobek telinganya itu, "Fiuh—" Desah Naruto lagi seraya menghela napas lega.

"Kita hampir sampai, Dobe! Teruslah berlari!" Seru Sasuke yang menunjuk cepat ke tembok sisi tangga yang bertuliskan angka 40.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dalam diam, ia tidak berniat untuk menjawab karena suaranya hilang digantikan oleh napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar kelelahan.

"Tikungan kiri, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke semangat. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk berlari zigzag untuk menghindar dari tembakan peluru di belakang mereka.

"Teme!—Di depan hanya ada pintu logam!" Seru Naruto agak panik.

"Tabrak saja!" Tegas dan bodoh—komentar Sasuke hampir membuat Naruto melempar pemuda itu dari gendongannya.

"Kau Gila! Badanku bisa remuk, Teme!"

"Tidak akan, Dobe!—Cepat!"

Dengan desakan sang onyx, Naruto terpaksa menghantamkan bahunya ke pintu metalik tadi. Suara debaman keras terdengar ketika badannya mendobrak bidang logam itu, disambung suara decitan keras yang ngilu saat pintu tadi terbuka kecil.

Naruto mengeluh nyeri sesudahnya. Tetapi tidak banyak protes lagi saat Sasuke turun dari gendongannya dan mencoba mendorong celah pintu untuk terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa tidak ada panel di pintu ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencoba masuk melalui celah kecil diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Karena ini pintu yang hanya dibuka dengan tenaga yang kuat." Jawab Sasuke asal-asalan sambil mendorong lemari metalik untuk menghalangi pintu sehingga militer tidak bisa masuk seenaknya.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?_" Naruto membuat wajahnya menjadi cemberut yang menawan.

Sasuke mau tidak mau hanya tersenyum kecil, "aku hanya bercanda, Dobe."

"Jangan bercanda di saat kita dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, Teme."

"Yeah—yeah—" Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi—" Sapphire Naruto memandang ruangan berbentuk kubah itu, dengan slinder besar kaca ditengahnya, "—dimana otak komputernya?"

"Didepanmu." Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah slinder tabung kaca itu. Dibawahnya beberapa panel dan kabel kecil hingga besar melilit di lantai.

"Apa? Tabung ini?"

"Ini komputer utama—" Sasuke mulai menyentuh dan menekan beberapa tombol di meja panel. Layar lebar langsung terpampang tepat di depan tabung kaca tadi. "—aku akan mulai mengaktifkan peledakan diri."

Sasuke kembali menekan tombol merah dengan otomatis dan data-data komputer muncul dengan cepat di layar, dilanjutkan kode-kode yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Naruto.

Tepat setelah Sasuke menekan 'enter', suara sirine langsung berkumandang lebih keras dari biasanya, disambung oleh suara statis yang bergema di seluruh speaker Biotechnology Network INC.

.

_**Peledekan Automatic Diaktifkan. Hitungan Mundur 2 menit 59 detik dari sekarang.**_

.

_**2 menit 58 detik.**_

.

.

"Sasuke!—Ayo cepat kita kelu—"

_**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**_—Suara gedoran dari pintu logam membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

Tubuh mereka menegang cepat dengan sikap waspada.

Lemari yang diletakkan Sasuke untuk menahan pintu, tergeser dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok Danzo yang menggeram murka.

"Kalian—akan kubunuh." Desis Danzo dengan pistol di tangannya. Ia hanya sendiri tanpa ditemani para anak buahnya. Naruto yakin satuan militer itu sudah melarikan diri sesaat mendengar suara sirine dan pengaktifan bom bunuh diri.

Naruto mundur perlahan seiring langkah Danzo yang maju dengan pistol teracung. Mata birunya mencoba mencari jalan untuk kabur.

Ventilasi? Tertutup rapat.

Pintu depan? Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko bunuh diri itu.

_Shit!_—Naruto mengutuk otaknya yang tidak bisa berpikir disaat genting seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau hanya sendiri, Bodoh!" Seru Naruto keras. Berusaha mengulur waktu untuk berpikir, tetapi hal itu malah membuat Danzo marah dan berakibat tembakan di lantai oleh Danzo.

"Sayangnya, aku memiliki pistol dan kalian tidak." Desis Danzo tajam.

Sasuke berlindung di punggung Naruto seraya mendelik pemuda pirang itu tajam, "Bagus Dobe, kau membuatnya murka." Bisik Sasuke kesal.

"A—aku hanya mencoba mengulur waktu." Balas Naruto dengan bisikan yang menyesal.

Sasuke ingin memelototi Naruto lagi, tetapi dengusan Danzo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan angkuh ke panel meja untuk menghentikan bom peledakan yang sudah disetel.

.

_**Peledakan Automatic Tidak Dapat Di Non-Aktifkan. Peledakan Automatic Dalam 2 Menit 29 Detik.**_

.

_**BRAK!**_—Danzo menggebrak meja panel marah. Matanya berkilat tajam memandang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian akan mati disini bersamaku." Desisnya lagi seraya mengacungkan pistol ditangannya ke arah kepala Sasuke.

"—MATILAH KALIAN!" Tepat disaat raungannya. Peluru dimuntahkan dengan cepat dan membabi buta.

Desingan nyaring membuat gema yang memekakkan telinga di ruangan luas itu. Naruto melemparkan dirinya ke depan Sasuke kemudian memeluknya sebelum terjatuh di lantai. Peluru tadi menyerempet lengan Naruto, membuat goresan kecil yang memanjang.

"Naruto!—Lenganmu!" Sasuke terlihat cemas. Namun Naruto hanya memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

"Jangan cemaskan aku. Apa kau tertembak?" Ucap Naruto lagi, seraya bersembunyi di balik meja.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi kita harus keluar dari sini."

"Ya—" Mata Naruto beralih menatap sekeliling, kemudian berbalik ke arah pintu depan. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari sini. Selain itu—Naruto melirik Danzo—harus ada seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatian pria itu agar yang lain bisa kabur.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, "Sasuke—turuti perintahku dan jangan banyak protes." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"Balas Sasuke yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda pirang itu.

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Sasuke sudah menyadari perubahan di wajah sang saphire.

"—Tidak—Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melawan Danzo." Desis Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Teme!"

"Tidak!—Aku Tidak Mau!"

"Teme dengar—" Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke erat, "—aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Danzo dan kau keluar dari sini—Secepat mungkin, oke?"

"Tidak—aku—"

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi. Dengarkan aku dan percayalah." Desak Naruto keras seraya menghentak pundak pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Rasa panas mulai menjalar dimatanya.

"Hei—" Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke lembut, "—jangan menangis, Teme." Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat manis di kening dan bibir pemuda onyx itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Isak Sasuke pelan mencoba menahan tangisan di wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar keras.

"Aku tahu—" Ucap Naruto sembari mencium bibir Sasuke kembali. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Naruto membelai pipi Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Ikuti aba-abaku, oke?" Ujar pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya anggukan kecil yang ditunjukkannya.

"Bagus—" Naruto kembali waspada sembari menoleh ke arah Danzo yang terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Keluarlah kelinciku—kita akan bersenang-senang sekarang—" Desis pria paruh baya itu dengan nada yang menjijikan. Pistolnya teracung siaga.

.

_**1 Menit 56 Detik**_.

.

Naruto memicingkan mata siaga, "Siap?"

Sasuke menelan suaranya yang bergetar, "Ya."

Tepat ketika Naruto mengangguk dalam diam, Sasuke bergerak cepat menuju pintu depan. Danzo yang kaget mencoba mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat menghindar.

_**DOR!**__**—**__**DOR!**_—Tembakan tadi sama sekali tidak mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Saat Danzo lengah dengan pelurunya yang mulai habis, Naruto sudah mencengkram lehernya dari belakang dan mengunci pergelangan tangannya.

"Sail!—" Danzo mengerang kesal. Ia menyikut perut Naruto cepat. Pemuda pirang itu langsung tersungkur dilantai.

Sasuke yang sudah setengah jalan, terhenti untuk menatap ngeri Naruto yang memuntahkan darah, "Na—Naruto—"

"Pergi Teme!—CEPAT!"

"Ta—Tapi—"

"SASUKE!—PERGI SEKARANG!" Naruto meraung keras.

Danzo meludah marah. Ia menendang kepala Naruto dengan gusar.

"Anak brengsek—kau dan ayahmu sama saja—" Desis pria paruh baya itu seraya menjambak rambut pirang Naruto.

"—Kalian berdua makhluk menjijikan!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto mendelik tajam, telinganya menegak ketika mendengar tentang ayahnya, "Ka—kau bilang apa?"

"Ah—" Danzo pura-pura terkejut, "—Kau tidak tahu tentang ayahmu rupanya. Baiklah akan kuberitahu." Pria itu menarik dagu Naruto kemudian menyeringai seram.

"—Kalian berdua laki-laki menjijikan yang menyukai penis." Danzo terkekeh, "—menjijikan."

_**DUAGH!**_—Rahang Danzo terkena tendangan lutut Naruto, pria itu terpelanting ke belakang dengan darah yang mengalir di sisi bibirnya.

Naruto berdiri dengan geram, matanya berkilat dingin, "Jangan. Berani. Menghina. Ayahku. Brengsek!"

Danzo meludahkan darah yang asin dari mulutnya, "Kau berani sekali padaku. Sampah sepertimu tidak berhak hidup didunia."

Naruto menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai kecil, "Kita lihat siapa yang lebih 'sampah' disini."

.

.

.

_**1 Menit 4 Detik.**_

.

.

Sasuke berlari tidak tentu arah. Matanya bergerak liar untuk melihat jalan keluar. Lorong didepannya terlihat seperti labirin yang membuat otaknya bingung sekaligus frustasi.

Tiba-tiba onyx nya menangkap sebuah pintu _lift_ yang berada tidak jauh darinya, dengan cepat ia bergerak untuk memencet tombol _lift_.

—Nihil! Pintu _Lift_ tidak terbuka.

"SIAL!—" Sasuke menghantamkan tinjunya ke tembok. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah, lagi-lagi matanya berkeliaran mencari jalan keluar. Tidak ada orang lain di koridor itu. Bahkan karyawan sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

Ia tebak—mereka semua sudah di evakuasi menjauh dari tempat ini.

.

_**59 Detik.**_

.

.

Di tempat lain, Danzo terlempar lagi ke tembok dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Didepannya Naruto menyeka darah di pinggir bibirnya.

Pertarungan tinju mereka tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu 1 menit, yang berarti mereka kan mati disini tanpa bisa melarikan diri.

_Ironis_—pikir Naruto.

Danzo kembali bangkit dengan kuda-kudanya, tangannya terkepal dengan tinju.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Ucapnya dingin.

Naruto terkekeh pelan seraya menahan batuknya, "Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Sahut pemuda pirang itu.

Danzo mendecak kesal, ia mulai menerjang ke arah Naruto.

_**GRAAKK!**_—Ruangan itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Membuat gempa kecil yang menggoyahkan kuda-kuda Naruto.

Sedangkan Danzo menahan tinjunya hanya untuk menatap sekitar, "Sial—Bangunan ini akan runtuh."

Naruto menyetujui perkataan Danzo dalam diam. Ia tidak berniat menjawab maupun mengangguk. Mereka masih dalam pertarungan bukan?

"Aku harus cepat membunuhmu." Desis Danzo lagi.

—Musuh tetaplah musuh.

Naruto bersiap lagi dengan kuda-kudanya. Mereka saling menerjang satu sama lainnya. Melandaskan tinju di bagian tubuh masing-masing.

Hantaman—tendangan—pukulan—semua gerakan pertahanan diri dilakukan Naruto sebisa mungkin. Ia harap tubuhnya masih utuh saat ditemukan mati nanti.

.

_**19 Detik.**_

.

Naruto masih bergulat dengan Danzo. Darah dan bekas luka bersarang di tubuh keduanya. Lelah mulai melanda. Naruto tersengal-sengal dengan tangan yang sudah tidak kuat untuk mengepal lagi.

Ketika Naruto mulai pasrah untuk menerima tinju Danzo, gempa kembali terjadi, kali ini diringi dengan suara ledakan yang keras.

.

.

_**1 Detik.**_

_**.**_

_**Pemusnahan Dilakukan.**_

.

.

_**BOOOMMM!**_—Suara ledakan terdengar nyaring. Dimulai dari sisi kiri gedung yang mulai runtuh secara perlahan, dilanjutkan dengan limbungnya bagian sayap bangunan lainnya.

.

.

Sasuke terlempar ke lantai ketika gempa kembali terjadi. Getarannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan harus berpegangan pada dinding lorong agar terhindar dari atap yang mulai berjatuhan.

Mata onyxnya menoleh ke belakang berharap Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan melindungi tubuhnya.

—Kosong! Tidak ada siapapun dibelakang Sasuke selain runtuhan batu yang mulai jatuh.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kuat, "Naruto—"

.

.

.

Gempa yang cukup besar tadi membuat gerakan Naruto limbung. Ia bergoyang keras ketika lantai mulai membelah perlahan.

"Si—Sial!—" Rutuk Naruto yang mulai bergerak panik menjauh dari runtuhan batu. Mata birunya bergerak liar mencari jalan keluar.

—pintu depan!

Dengan cekatan Naruto melompati retakan di lantai agar tidak jatuh dari lantai 40 ini. Gerakannya yang menuju pintu depan dapat tertangkap oleh mata Danzo.

Pria itu mengikuti Naruto dan mencoba menerjangnya.

"Ghhh!—" Naruto hampir saja hilang keseimbangan ketika Danzo menumbruk punggungnya dengan cepat.

"—Kau brengsek!" Naruto berbalik cepat kemudian meluncurkan tendangan kesamping di pinggang Danzo.

"Gwaargghh!—" Danzo mencoba menahan tendangan Naruto dengan lengannya tetapi serangan pemuda pirang itu terlalu kuat, membuat Danzo terpelanting ke belakang, menghantam dinding dan menubruk lantai dengan keras.

_**KRAAK!**_—Lantai terbelah ketika tubuh Danzo terhempas di lantai.

Pria itu mulai ketakutan dan panik, "A—Apa?!" Belum sempat rasa terkejutnya hilang. Lantai sudah menelan tubuhnya, membuat Danzo harus bergelantungan dengan tangan yang menggapai sisi retakan lantai.

"—TOLONG!" Teriakan pria itu terdengar oleh Naruto yang hampir mencapai pintu depan.

"To—Tolong!" Danzo memohon lagi, mencoba tetap bertahan.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. Haruskah ia pergi begitu saja atau menolong musuhnya?

"_Fuck!_—" Umpat Naruto yang mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya untuk meninggalkan Danzo dan berbalik untuk membantu pria itu.

Mungkin Naruto akan menyesal sudah menolong pria memuakkan itu. Tetapi hati nalurinya membuatnya terpaksa melakukan hal yang paling tidak disukainya.

—_Sial!_ Naruto kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tangkap Tanganku!" Seru Naruto seraya menyodorkan lengannya untuk digapai oleh pria itu.

"A—aku tidak bisa!" Danzo menggapai tangan Naruto dengan jari-jarinya, "—Tidak bisa ku raih!"

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat benda yang bisa membantunya. Sebuah kabel berukuran sedang teronggok dilantai. Dari panjangnya, kabel itu cukup menjangkau tempat Danzo yang bergelantungan.

"Tangkap kabelnya!" Teriak Naruto lagi seraya melempar ujung kabel ke arah Danzo, dan ujung lainnya di lilitkan ke tubuhnya.

Danzo menangkap tali kabel dengan cepat dan Naruto langsung menariknya dengan kuat.

Tepat ketika Danzo sudah berada di atas lagi, sebuah seringai licik terpasang di bibirnya.

"_Goodbye, Kid._" Ucapnya santai seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke lubang dimana ia sempat bergelantungan tadi.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar seiring melihat seringai kejam di bibir Danzo.

Sebelum Naruto terjatuh di lantai bawah, ia melihat Danzo yang tertawa keras dengan kemenangannya. Pria itu terus tergelak dengan_ victory_ yang baru dicapainya tanpa tahu lempengan besi jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Saat Danzo mendongak ke atas, semua sudah terlambat.

**_BRUAAGH!_**—Besi itu berdebam jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya, Naruto yakin tubuh pria itu tergencet layaknya cecak yang dihantam batu.

—_Eeew! Menjijikan!_ Batin Naruto lagi.

.

_**BRUGH!**_—Naruto terjatuh di runtuhan batu dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerang keras ketika rasa ngilu melanda tulang belakangnya.

.

"NARUTO!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh cepat. Pemuda onyx itu terlihat cemas seraya menaiki runtuhan batu tempat pemuda pirang itu terbaring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi, Teme!"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Dobe! Karena itu aku kembali, dan aku tidak menyangka kau terjun bebas dari lantai 40 ke lantai 39." Sahut Sasuke seraya memapah Naruto.

"Kau melihatku jatuh?"

"Yeah—kau terlihat keren dan bodoh disaat bersamaan."

"_Seriously_, Teme?! Sebenarnya kau sedang memujiku atau menghinaku?" Gerutu Naruto sedikit sebal.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu dobe, kita harus keluar dari sini."

"Ok—terserah kau sajalah." Sahut Naruto memutar bola mata malas.

Langkahnya tertatih ketika mencoba keluar dari bangunan itu. Sasuke terus memapah Naruto yang terlihat sulit menggerakkan tulang-tulangnya yang retak.

"Haruskah aku menggendongmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tidak—aku ini laki-laki! Dan seorang laki-laki tidak butuh digendong!"

"Ugh!—" Sasuke mengerang, "—Dasar Manusia Bodoh Yang Angkuh!"

"Hey!—Diamlah dan cepat keluar dari sini!" Erang Naruto lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas pernyataan sombong Naruto. Suara ledakan kembali terdengar.

.

_**BOOOOMMM!**_—

.

Naruto mulai limbung, begitu juga Sasuke yang terlihat kewalahan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Suara apa itu?! Ledakan lagi?!" Seru Sasuke terkejut.

"Kurasa—kita harus segera keluar!" Teriak Naruto seraya menyeret lengan pemuda onyx itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Baru dua langkah berjalan, lantai di bawah kaki mereka kembali retak. Sasuke yang pertama kali berteriak ngeri ketika melihat Naruto terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"NARUTOO!—"

.

Terlambat—pemuda pirang itu tenggelam bersama bebatuan dengan suara teriakan ngeri.

"GWAARGHHH!—" Teriakan Naruto bergema dengan cepat bersama suara runtuhan batu diatas mereka.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bergerak menuruni tangga, langkahnya terlihat tidak stabil dan sesekali hampir terjerembab oleh pecahan kaca maupun metalik.

_Naruto!__—__Naruto!__—__Naruto!_—Nama itu terus bergaung di dalam kepala Sasuke dengan cepat.

_Ia tidak akan mati__—__Naruto kuat_—Pikiran Sasuke mulai kacau.

Ia panik.

Ia ketakutan.

Beberapa kali harapan melintas di otaknya, tetapi melihat kenyataan kalau Naruto terjatuh dengan ketinggian seperti ini bersama batu besar, membuat harapan itu mulai runtuh secara perlahan.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke berlari cepat di lorong koridor yang mulai bergemuruh.

"NARUTO!—" Sasuke kembali berteriak. Meneriaki nama pemuda pirang itu.

—Nihil! Tidak ada jawaban.

"NARUTOO!—JAWAB AKU!" Sasuke kembali menuruni tangga hingga lantai 20.

Tetapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda kehidupan.

Sasuke ingin menyerah dan menangis keras, sampai ia melihat sebuah tangan terperangkap di batu besar yang menutupi sesosok tubuh yang diselimuti oleh onggokan batu dan lempengan besi.

"NARUTOO!" Sasuke bergerak cepat. Tangan itu masih tidak bergerak ketika pemuda onyx menyentuhnya. Dingin tanpa ada detakkan nadi yang menandakan kehidupan.

Sasuke mencoba menolong Naruto yang tertindih batu, mengangkatnya maupun mendorongnya. Namun benda besar itu tidak bergerak se inchi pun. Ia kembali berlutut di hadapan sosok yang tenggelam di tumpukan tadi.

Jemari Sasuke gemetaran ketika menyentuh rambut pirang yang terlihat dari sela celah batu. Matanya memanas dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ketakutan mulai merayapi otak dan hatinya. Ngeri.

Sasuke menjerit.

Menangis hingga jantung dan paru-parunya sakit. Melolong layaknya serigala yang murka. Tetapi percuma—sosok itu tidak pernah bangun. Seberapa keras ia menghantamkan tinjunya di batu, tubuh Naruto tidak pernah bergerak.

—mati.

"Na—Naruto—" Panggilan lirih terus keluar dari bibir pemuda pucat itu. Mengeluarkan seluruh napasnya hanya untuk merapalkan nama pemuda yang sudah terlanjur mengetuk hatinya dan menghancurkannya secepat ia datang.

Sasuke ingin berteriak sekali lagi, meraung lebih keras. Tetapi suara langkah beberapa orang membuatnya menoleh cepat.

Para militer mendekat dengan baju perlindungan, mencoba mencari beberapa orang yang masih selamat.

"Anda harus menjauh dari sini! Tempat ini akan runtuh!" Teriak salah seorang militer yang melihat sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Pemuda onyx itu panik, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tubuh Naruto, tetapi di lain pihak ia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh 'anjing-anjing' pemerintah itu.

"Aku—aku mencintaimu." Isak Sasuke pelan seraya mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. Meminta maaf dengan bisikan sayang.

Tidak ada airmata, hanya onyx nya yang berubah kelam. Tidak ada cahaya ketika ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak ada tangisan diwajahnya, namun ia tahu hatinya hancur layaknya bangunan ini.

Mungkin—tidak akan ada _happily ever after_ untuknya. Atau mungkin, seharusnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto.

Karena kini—Sasuke tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya lagi. Ia ingin menangis keras. Menjerit layaknya orang gila atau memukul apapun yang bisa dihajarnya.

Tetapi sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil tetap berlari ke lantai dasar, menghindar dari mata para militer dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Keluar dari tempat menjijikan ini. Menghirup udara dan terbebas dari semua mimpi buruk yang di alaminya.

Tanah—Udara segar—orang-orang—semua itu tidak bisa membuat Sasuke lega walaupun ia sudah terbebas dari gedung mengerikan itu. Mata onyx nya terus melihat bangunan yang runtuh tadi dengan perlahan. Menatap setiap runtuhan batunya yang menghantam tanah ataupun teriakan orang-orang disekitar sana.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di balik semak. Memandang objek didepan matanya yang terus berjatuhan hingga menjadi puing-puing yang tergeletak di tanah.

Ia—

—merasa kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

5 bulan setelah kejadian meledaknya perusahaan Biotechnology Network INC, beritanya masih menjadi topik hangat. Menyebar layaknya semut yang mengerubungi gula. Cepat dan terlalu banyak 'kehebohan' dimana-mana.

Fakta dan kebohongan tercampur menjadi satu. Termasuk kenyataan tentang laboratorium pemerintah yang dianggap hisapan jempol saja padahal faktanya memang benar.

_Well_—sejujurnya Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan omong kosong itu. Karena kini ia tengah sibuk berada di bandara _international_ untuk berangkat ke luar negeri.

Dengan paspor baru, nama baru dan kehidupan baru.

Tidak buruk—tetapi juga tidak bagus. Kenangannya bersama Naruto masih tertinggal di Jepang. Tepatnya di tempat yang dulu pernah membuatnya hampir mati.

—Biotechnology Network INC.

Sekarang tempat itu hanyalah hamparan bangunan runtuh yang terbengkalai. Dipenuhi para militer yang selalu berpatroli dan tanda garis polisi dimana-mana.

Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali kesana. Ia tidak akan mau lagi mempertaruhkan dirinya hanya untuk berkunjung ke 'rumahnya' itu. Sudah cukup memori mengerikan yang terpatri di setiap sel otaknya. Ditambah kenangan Naruto yang semakin membuat kepalanya terus berdenyut sakit setiap malam dan diakhiri dengan menangis dalam diam.

.

Sasuke mendekap jacket hitamnya lebih kuat. Udara dingin di bandara membuat tubuh pucatnya terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah kurus dan berantakan. Sesekali ia mencoba menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang mulai membeku.

Panggilan keberangkatan dari arah speaker, membuat pemuda onyx itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera beranjak dari sana untuk segera memasuki pesawat yang akan mengantarnya ke luar negeri.

Sasuke ingat ketika Naruto dan dirinya berjanji akan ke luar negeri bersama-sama. Mempunyai kehidupan baru yang jauh dari kemiliteran pemerintah. Hidup sederhana, tertawa bersama, dan bercanda setiap hari tanpa takut ditangkap ataupun di kejar satuan 'anjing-anjing' pemerintah.

Kini—janji itu hanya ucapan manis dari seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya tanpa sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Miris dan ironis—Sasuke hampir menertawakan hidupnya yang hampa.

"Silahkan, kursi 3B, Tuan." Ucap seorang pramugari yang berbentuk robot seraya mengantarkan Sasuke ke bangku di dalam pesawat.

Pemuda onyx itu mengangguk dalam diam tanpa banyak komentar dan memilih menghempaskan pantatnya ke sandaran empuk kursi tadi.

Sasuke mendesah. Onyx nya menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela pesawat tanpa minat.

.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Suara seseorang membuat telinga Sasuke menegak. Menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya.

Ia berbalik—perlahan—kemudian terhenti dengan mata membulat kaget.

Pemuda dihadapan Sasuke melempar senyum lima jarinya, "Hai, Teme."

"Na—Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke tidak percaya. Mata hitamnya menatap sosok pemuda itu dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Rambut pirang yang membingkai kepalanya, tubuh yang masih tegak dan atletis, senyuman seperti biasanya. Semua terlihat normal, kecuali—Tangan dan matanya.

Hanya tangan kanan Naruto yang terlihat. Tangan kiri pemuda itu hilang.

"Tanganku diamputasi, Teme. Batu-batu itu meremukkan bagian tangan kiriku. Sakit. Tapi tidak apalah—" Ucap Naruto setelah melihat Sasuke yang terdiam beku melihat bagian tubuhnya.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum. Mata sebelah kanannya tertutup dengan luka yang memanjang.

"Matamu—" Sasuke menyentuh mata biru Naruto yang tertutup sebelah.

"Oh—" Naruto ikut menyentuh matanya sendiri, "—mata kananku tidak bisa digunakan. Dokter mengatakan retinaku robek setelah tertimpa batu-batu sialan itu." Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke dengan sisa mata kirinya.

"—Jadi teme, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku? Apa aku masih terlihat keren dan menawan?" Tanya Naruto lagi tetap dengan senyum ciri khasnya. Entah itu termasuk pertanyaan yang terdengar miris atau menyedihkan, tetapi tidak sedikitpun Naruto terlihat mengasihani dirinya.

Tidak—pemuda pirang itu selalu tersenyum tanpa beban. Seakan-akan kehilangan tangan dan mata hanyalah perkara kecil yang tidak akan mengubah penampilan maupun kepribadiannya.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar. Ia menangis, namun juga tersenyum,.

"Kau sempurna, Dobe—kau benar-benar sempurna."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mengelus rambut raven Sasuke, "Aku tahu—masih mencintaiku?"

Sasuke terisak sembari tertawa, ia bingung, haruskah ia menangis lega atau tertawa senang? Mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan keduanya. Menangis lalu tertawa. Menangis lagi dan tertawa.

Sasuke benar-benar bersyukur Naruto berada di hadapannya.

—mukjizat?

Entahlah, siapa yang peduli dengan hal konyol itu disaat orang yang kau sayangi tengah berada dihadapanmu—benar? Karena itu, Sasuke memilih menarik kerah baju Naruto dan memagut bibir pemuda pirang itu dengan kecupan panjang daripada harus memikirkan hal yang lain.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe—selamanya."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo Minna-san! Yup tamat dengan gajenya! Huohohoho... Untuk adegan action nya agak berantakan... maaf, author emang gak jago bkin yang action apalagi yang sedih-sedih... *tipe suka yang happy end* XD#plak  
**

**Fic ini memang terinspirasi dari No.6 *Ya oloh, kok eike baru nonton sekarang sih? Ih malu deh* #plak XD**

**Untuk fic creampie tentacles mungkin agak lama updatenya, soalnya author lagi bkin skripsi DX Maaf Minna-san *bungkuk***

**Btw, Hope you enjoy guys/girls... **

**RnR Please! ^^  
**


End file.
